


Were: The Obsession

by xDarkDesires



Series: Were Series [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Knotting, M/M, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 16:16:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDarkDesires/pseuds/xDarkDesires
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some omegas are special. They enter a heat that cannot be controlled by their alpha. Jensen is one of these unlucky omegas and when he hits his heat it will take all of his strength to not lose himself. Times are hard with all the extra hormones and if he wants to keep Jared then he’s going to have to fight… But things don’t always go the way you planned and soon everything begins to crumble. Friendships will be tested, lives will be changed and hearts will be broken. The Padalecki pack will never be the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Title:**  Were: The Obsession  
 **Author:**  xDarkDesires  
 **Rating:**  NC-17  
 **Warnings:**  Werewolf fic, explicit M/M sex, knotting, violence, very light non-con (no rape or sexual harassment), Chad as always gets his own warning, angst, mpreg, strong language.  
 **Summary:**  Some omegas are special. They enter a heat that cannot be controlled by their alpha. Jensen is one of these unlucky omegas and when he hits his heat it will take all of his strength to not lose himself. Times are hard with all the extra hormones and if he wants to keep Jared then he’s going to have to fight… But things don’t always go the way you planned and soon everything begins to crumble. Friendships will be tested, lives will be changed and hearts will be broken. The Padalecki pack will never be the same.  
  
  
 **Note** : If you haven’t read the first three stories in the ‘Were’ series then this won’t make much sense.  
  
 ****** Some people were worried about Jensen taking another mate but you don’t have to worry. He will only mate with Jared.  
  


[ ](http://s1253.photobucket.com/user/xdarkdesires/media/Were-The-Obsession-banner_zps13fddc20.jpg.html)

 

  
  
  


 

 

***

**Chapter 1**

  
***

  
Gale’s eyes widened and he leapt out of the way as two huge bodies tumbled towards him. The giant wolves were fighting viciously in a power battle of sharp claws and teeth. Some members of the pack were watching with obvious interest but others must have gave up caring after a while because this wasn’t the first time the two wolves attacked each other so brutally.  
  
“Fuck sake!” Gale growled as the grey wolf was practically thrown above his head. “This is the third time this fucking week!”  
  
“Care to make a bet?” Chad asked with a grin.  
  
“They rip the shit out of each other almost every day now. Why the fuck would I want to piss them off by betting on them?” Gale didn’t fancy spending his days having to watch his back.  
  
“We should really talk to them and make them sort this out.”  
  
“No thanks.”  
  
The snarls were deadly and Gale would be concerned if it wasn’t the millionth time it had happened. He didn’t know what the hell was going on with them but he didn’t want to get in the middle of it. He’d asked Jensen why it was happening and had almost gotten his eyes slashed out for his trouble.  
  
“Come on man.” Chad whined. “I’m sick of picking up broken furniture when they don’t make it outside before fighting. It’s getting fucking ridiculous. I’m sure Sophia wants to kick my ass sometimes but look at them!” He held his hand out towards where the two wolves were circling.  
  
Both wolves were bleeding heavily as they leapt at each other again and Gale winced when he heard the definite snap of bone. Normally they’d give up when the injuries got too bad but neither of them was backing down. Even with a broken bone and severe blood loss they continued their battle.  
  
“Fine!” Gale held his hands up in defeat. “Alec!” He yelled for the other wolf but found him standing all of a foot away from him and giving him a strange look.  
  
“I’m standing right here dude.” Alec smirked.  
  
“Shut up.” Gale grumbled. “You and Chad get hold of Jared and I’ll grab Jensen.”  
  
They nodded and shifted into their wolf forms. Gale leapt at the same time as Jensen, intercepting him before he hit Jared and sending them both falling to the ground. Sharp teeth punctured his shoulder for his move but he didn’t care. He was an alpha and he wasn’t going put up with such violence from the omega.  
  
He took a quick look to the right and saw that Chad and Alec had successfully dragged Jared away from the fight and were pinning him to the ground until he shifted. Jared groaned as he clasped his broken arm, his gaze was deadly when it focused on Jensen and Gale almost received another bite from his distraction.  
  
A low growl ripped from his throat and he flashed his teeth at the omega, clamping them tightly against his throat and forcing him to calm the fuck down. They really looked like they were going to kill each other this time and it was the first time anyone had stopped the fighting. Things were getting unbelievably out of hand.  
  
“ _Shift!_ ” Gale demanded but Jensen refused to move and let out a growl of his own.  
  
“ _Get the fuck off me!_ ” Jensen snarled and tried to buck him off but the teeth around his neck didn’t allow him much room to move.  
  
“He said shift!” Jared’s voice was firm and a strict order, Jensen had to obey.  
  
“ _Fuck you. You don’t fucking own me!_ ” Jensen replied, not screening it to Jared and allowing the whole pack to hear him instead.  
  
“I’m your alpha. I think you’ll find that I’m the only one who fucking owns you! Now shift!” Chad and Alec had to hold Jared back when his eyes sparked amber in fury. “All of you. Shift!”  
  
Jensen growled at him before reluctantly allowing himself to return to his human form. He had a split lip, probably broken ribs and was covered in blood. Gale really had no idea if they’d even be alive if it wasn’t for their enhanced healing.  
  
Once he was sure Jensen wasn’t going to try anything he shifted too but made sure to still keep Jensen on the ground. He straddled his hips and kept one hand on his chest and another on his throat. He’d expected Jensen to kick him off or at least put up some kind of fight but he didn’t.  
  
Jensen smirked and turned his attention towards Jared. “How does this look Jay?” He asked cruelly. “How does it feel to see me all naked and submissive under Gale? You’ve always been jealous of our friendship and I guess now you’ve really got something to feel jealous about huh? Feels so good down here.” He tilted his neck to the side and submitted to Gale.  
  
Gale felt all the blood drain out of him at Jensen’s complete submission and Jared saw red. He threw Chad and Alec in opposite directions and charged towards them, shifting flawlessly and landing on his newly healed arm. Gale’s life kind of depended on that broken arm.  
  
A gun shot sounded out and Jared went down just before he reached them. Jensen screamed bloody murder under him and threw Gale off him, running straight for Jared’s side. Apparently it was fine for Jensen to inflict pain but nobody else was allowed.  
  
Gale turned towards where the shot had sounded from and Sophia was standing on the porch holding a gun out in front of her. Jensen turned his attention to her and snarled before dropping down too when Sophia let out another shot.  
  
“Help me sedate them.” She handed the gun to Grace and rushed over to the injured wolves.  
  
“Was that silver?” Chad glared at his mate as he held Jared still.  
  
“There are terrified children inside that house. I let you try it your way but it didn’t work seeing as they’re both hell bent on tearing the shit out of each other physically and emotionally. They wouldn’t have gone down without a fight.” She took out a syringe and pushed it into Jared’s shoulder, forcing him to shift into his human form and fall into unconsciousness.  
  
It took all three alphas to hold Jensen still enough for Sophia to do the same to him. His immunity to silver made him difficult to handle but he eventually went down too.  
  
“Bring them into my healing room and then go get me Lauren.” Sophia instructed.  
  
Chad lifted Jared while Gale lifted Jensen and followed the beta into the house. He didn’t know why she needed Lauren but he could only guess that it was something important.  
  


  
***

  
Jared woke up with a splitting headache. He blinked open his eyes and groaned at the harsh lighting of the healing room. It took a few moments to remember how he got there but once he did he was livid. He tried to climb out of bed but he couldn’t. He frowned and looked down at his wrists to see that they were bound to the bed.  
  
“Glad to see you’re awake, Alpha.” Sophia smiled sadly at him. “We had to secure you to make sure you sat still long enough for us to tell you what’s going on.”  
  
“What do you mean?” He frowned at the statement and pulled himself into a comfortable position.  
  
Lauren stood at the bed next to him and injected something into Jensen’s body. Jared growled in warning at her for touching his mate but Lauren shot him a glare in response. She explained that they needed to keep Jensen sedated while they told Jared what he needed to know because it would be Jared’s job to tell Jensen.  
  
“So come on then.” Jared sighed in resignation. “Fill me in on your speculations as to why Jensen has turned into an intolerable asshole.”  
  
“He’s in heat.” Lauren explained as she took the seat next to Jared.  
  
“I’m pretty sure if he was in heat then we’d be fucking instead of fighting.” Jared rolled his eyes at the stupid diagnosis.  
  
“Not that kind of heat.” Lauren sighed. “He’s quite a special omega and he’s in the early stages of a heat that will pretty soon affect any alpha in a fifty mile radius.”  
  
That got Jared’s attention.  
  
“He’s capable of taking multiple mates if he wants to but he’s also capable of staying faithful to his current mate. He loves you so much that I don’t think you should have to worry about anything other than his hormonal mood swings.”  
  
“Mood swings? More like split personality.” Jared grumbled. “Seriously though… what the hell are you talking about?”  
  
“He’s a rare omega. Your father signed the omegas death sentence when he found out about these types of omegas. He saw them as unfaithful whores who were shameful and an embarrassment to true mates but really it’s just something biological that omegas have no control over. One of these omegas will only take another mate if they want to and if their alpha is ok with it.”  
  
“Well that’s never happening.” Jared growled a warning at Lauren and she held her hands up to show him she meant no harm.  
  
“He needs you now more than ever. You can’t go through your days fighting because it’s going to taint your bond. He’s your mate and he’s precious. You have no right to hurt him.” Lauren scolded him but Jared couldn’t help but scoff.  
  
“He’s making me feel like shit on a daily basis.” Jared argued. “I’m sorry if my wolf isn’t fucking happy being treated like utter crap by my own fucking mate.”  
  
“Well if you weren’t so fucking insufferable.” Jensen’s voice intervened and Jared tugged sharply at his restraints.  
  
“What the fuck do you mean?!”  
  
“You’re smothering me Jared! I need some fucking space!” Jensen tried to move but he was also tied to the bed. “What the fuck is this shit!?” He yanked hardly on them, ignoring the obvious pain.  
  
“You’ll break your wrists before you break them.” Jared pointed out as Jensen continued to struggle. “They’re wolf proof.”  
  
“This is ridiculous! Why are we tied to beds?” Jensen glared at Sophia and Lauren.  
  
“Because you two can’t go five minutes without snapping at each other so we’re giving you some time out and explaining what’s wrong with you.” Lauren fixed a look at Jensen.  
  
“What’s wrong with  _me_!” Jensen let out a threatening growl at the words. “Nothing is wrong with me!”  
  
“You used to think the world revolved around Jared and would happily spend forever attached to his hip and now you’re fighting all the time and complaining that you’re smothered. We know what’s wrong with you Jensen and we’re going to help you through it.”  
  
“Why am I the one with a problem? What’s Jared’s problem?” Jensen demanded.  
  
“Jared doesn’t have a problem. At the moment his only problem is you.” Sophia admitted. “You’re special and we were telling Jared so that he could tell you but apparently your body doesn’t really react to sedatives.”  
  
“You drugged me!?”  
  
“You were both determined to kill each other so we stopped you.” Sophia corrected. “Now listen to me. You’re not a regular omega.”  
  
“What am I then?” Jensen asked curiously.  
  
“There isn’t a name for omegas like you but you’re rare. You’re about to go through a heat that will be so intense it can force you to take on multiple mates.” Lauren started to explain to Jensen.  
  
“Multiple mates?” Jensen looked at Lauren like she’d grown a second head. “I’m going crazy with the one I’ve got! There’s no way in hell I’m taking another one.”  
  
“Well if you hate me so bad then why don’t you sever our bond and be done with me.” Jared snapped.  
  
“Because I love you with everything I am you stupid asshole!”  
  
“Then fucking prove it!”  
  
“Shut up.” Jensen dismissed the conversation and turned back to Lauren. “So what’s wrong with me?”  
  
“You’re about to start a heat and there’s no limit on how long it could last. It may get to the point where Jared has to take you away to stop the alphas in this house coming after you because you’ll now gain the attention of even mated alphas. You should be able to stop it though. You’ll only go through this once in your life so you will only have to suffer through it once. Sophia can give you some medication that can take the edge off and you’re going to need really strong birth control.”  
  
“So this is why everything has been annoying me lately?” Jensen’s voice was much calmer now that he had an explanation.  
  
“Yeah. Your hormones are sky rocketing so you’re taking out everything on the one person you know can take it. Sadly for Jared he happens to be that person. He’s your rock so your body is literally throwing itself at him to try and get out all your frustration but it’s not going to work because you’re not actually frustrated.”  
  
“Then I guess I’m sorry.” Jensen gave Jared an apologetic little smile which he couldn’t help returning. “When will this heat start?”  
  
“It’s hard to tell but it’s pretty close.”  
  
“Is there a special name for my suffering?”  
  
“Yeah… it’s called an Obsession.”

***

 

  
**Chapter 2**

***

  
  
  
  
  
They had sat through an entire speech about omegas and Jensen was glad to finally be let go and able to retreat to the peace of his own bedroom. Realistically he knew that the alpha hadn’t actually done anything wrong and it was Jensen who was being a class A asshole but he couldn’t help it. He was actually relieved that Sophia and Lauren gave him a cause for his anger because it meant he wasn’t drifting away from his mate.  
  
An Obsession is apparently a special kind of heat that would allow him to take another mate if he wanted to but there was no way in hell Jensen was letting that happen. It was a weird name but apparently the omegas hadn’t been too keen to give it a name that could be easily discovered. The omegas who had suffered with it before hadn’t wanted anybody knowing about these heats. The Padalecki’s proved why they were so scared.  
  
Strong arms wrapped around him from behind and he sighed contentedly as he leant back into Jared and allowed his husband to hold him up. Their routine lately had been the same thing almost every day. They’d wake up, have sex, argue, fight, then Jensen would burst out crying and Jared would forgive him. Rinse and repeat.  
  
“At least we know why we’re like this now.” Jared said softly.  
  
“No. We know why I’m a jackass.” Jensen corrected.  
  
“You’re not.” Jared argued, pressing a kiss behind his ear.  
  
This is why Jensen always ended up arguing. He was being completely unreasonable. He pushed things as far as submitting for another alpha in front of his mate and Jared simply forgave him. There were no questions asked and no doubts. It didn’t matter what Jensen did because Jared was always there when his anger disappeared and that just made him angrier. He didn’t deserve Jared to forgive him.  
  
“I’m sorry. I should never have even considered doing what I did with Gale.” Jensen tilted his head to look in Jared’s eyes and he saw the love reflected in them. He wanted to get mad at that but he didn’t have the energy. He just wanted his mate.  
  
“I’m not going to say it’s ok because it’s not.” Jared sighed and nudged his nose against Jensen’s. “I’m so mad that you could do that to me. It fucking hurts that you could do that to me.” Jared’s eyes were damp as he spoke. “But I know you’re sorry and I still love you so we’ll be ok.”  
  
“I hate this.”  
  
“Me too. I know everything is probably suffocating you right now but don’t fight me any more Jen. I should be the one person you don’t want to fight with.” Jared said. His thumb was tracing soft patterns on Jensen’s abdomen and it almost distracted him from replying.  
  
“I don’t want to fight with you. I never do but I’m sure you of all people know what it’s like to fight with the animal inside. I either take it out on you or it drives me crazy.” Jensen felt like a stranger in his own skin and it was beginning to take its toll on their relationship. He needed to fix it.  
  
“Well take it out on me in a different way.” Jared suggested. “Talk to me until your vocal chords give up, fuck me till you’re too tired to breathe or yell at me until I’m deaf. Just don’t hurt me anymore.”  
  
Jensen turned to face him properly and kissed away a tear that escaped. He held Jared as close as he could and refused to let go. He made a silent vow to stop taking things out on Jared. His mate didn’t deserve that. Hell, nobody deserved it. He was now on medication that should help his hormones stable themselves so things would be easier but he was going to make sure that he did fine without it.  
  
“I’m so sorry. I love you so much. Never wanted to hurt you.” Jensen’s own eyes welled up at the pain on Jared’s face and the distraught feeling through the bond. He deserved to be out on his ass with the way he submitted to another but here Jared was, in his arms. It was tragic.  
  
“I’m your alpha. The  _only_  one you’ll ever submit yourself to. If there is another incident like today then I’m not going to react as well.” Jared’s authoritative tone left no room for argument and Jensen was just grateful that he had a second chance.  
  
“Yours.” Jensen repeated. “I’m only yours.”  
  
Jared growled possessively as he held Jensen even tighter, pressing their bodies as close as physically possible. His nails dug into his back and Jensen hissed at the burn but tilted his head back and exposed his throat. He needed Jared to see that he was the only alpha Jensen had any intention of fully submitting to. The only alpha who got to have him like this.  
  
“Claim me.” Jensen let out shuddered breaths from the emotions running through him.  
  
“What?” Jared raised an eyebrow in question.  
  
“I’m yours. So claim me. Knot me, bite me,  _claim me_.”  
  
Jared didn’t need a further invitation.  
  


 

***

  
  
Jensen stood in front of the bathroom mirror and traced his fingers over the blooded mess that was his throat. Several bite marks scattered his skin and he felt a lot more grounded to be wearing his alpha’s mark. He had his permanent mating scar but Jared rarely claimed him anymore because he didn’t like hurting him.  
  
“Will these heal fast?” Jensen asked when he sensed Jared emerge at the door behind him.  
  
“No.” Jared replied, moving forward to kiss away the pain. “Claiming bites will always take a long time to heal.”  
  
“Good.” Jensen needed to feel his alpha on him for as long as possible. He was more than happy to display the claim for all to see.  
  
“Sorry.” Jared bit his lip as he took in the bites littering his mate’s neck and shoulders. They were pretty savage.  
  
“I’m not.” Jensen smiled as he turned to his mate and pressed a kiss to his lips. “Where are the kids?”  
  
“I think they’re in town with Genevieve and Misha.” Jared replied. “Or that’s where they were when we got out of the healing room anyway.”  
  
“Damn. I could use a cuddle.” Jensen pouted and Jared pulled his mate into a hug. “I meant a hug with my two favourite little girls but you’ll do.”  
  
Jared nipped his ear and Jensen laughed. Things were rough but they didn’t let it ruin them having fun and enjoying each other. They tended to turn to arguments rather than snuggles lately but it didn’t stop the intense love that bonded them together. They were two halves of a whole and while they struggled to cope their instinct had them fused together.  
  
“You smell good.” Jared noted when he pressed his nose behind Jensen’s ear and breathed deep.  
  
“I don’t think so tiger.” Jensen laughed and pulled himself from his mate’s arms. “I’m hungry.”  
  
Jared pouted but Jensen ignored him and headed towards the bedroom door, pulling on some of Jared’s clothes as he went. He was hungry and Misha had made cookies this morning so he didn’t have time for such stupid things as finding his own clothes.  
  
“Damn you look good with my baggy clothes on you.” Jared noted as he caught up with his mate.  
  
“I look even better with them off.” Jensen teased and run towards the kitchen before Jared could drag him back to bed.  
  
Chad and Sophia were in the kitchen making some pasta dish and Jensen hovered around the stove until Sophia gave up and handed him a meatball. He placed a loud smacking kiss on her cheek and she giggled. Chad turned to glare at Jensen but his eyes widened when he caught sight of his neck.  
  
“Holy shit!” He gasped and cut Jared a shocked look. “That claim looks fucking brutal.”  
  
Jensen bought a hand up to his neck defensively and glared at the other man. “I happen to like it.”  
  
“Kinky.” Chad noted and Sophia rewarded him by slapping him with a spatula.  
  
“Mine.” Jared growled at Chad and pulled Jensen towards him.  
  
“Trust me Jay.” Chad eyed the bites again. “I can see that.”  
  


 

***

  
  
  
  
  
The heat hit him hard and fast. One minute Jensen was playing Guitar Hero with Alec and the next he felt his entire stomach cramp up and he could scent every single alpha in the room, even his own fucking children. It terrified him and he run out of the room before anyone could question it.  
  
Jared wasn’t home and Jensen crippled over when his abdominal muscles contracted painfully. He needed his alpha but he wasn’t there. Things had been going great since they’d learnt that there was a reason for Jensen’s behaviour and they’d been closer than ever but all that work was suddenly spiralling.  
  
He groaned and held onto the nearest surface to keep himself vertical. He could actually smell the pheromones he was letting out and it made him feel even worse. He just needed his alpha.  
  
“Jen?” Gale rushed over to him to help him stand. “Are you ok?”  
  
Jensen knew the exact moment Gale scented him because the alpha looked painfully animalistic. A growl rumbled from Gale’s chest and before Jensen had a chance to respond he found himself face first against a wall with a heavy alpha at his back.  
  
It was exactly what he wanted. He needed an alpha to help him through it and his body was writhing deliciously against the other body but his head was telling him to fight. He had to get rid of the powerful alpha but teeth clamped around the back of his neck before he had chance to do anything. A whimper escaped him when his most vulnerable part was held in those sharp teeth and he was left completely powerless.  
  
He wouldn’t submit. He’d fight with everything he had and he would never submit to this alpha. Not again.  
  
“Why do you smell so good?” Gale ground out.  
  
His body was pressed tightly against Jensen’s and the obvious arousal was making him nervous and desperate to get some attention from the pack so that the alpha would get off him. Stupid soundproof walls. Jared had invested in them when he decided he wanted to have sex all over the house and he’d loved that decision, right up until that moment.  
  
“It’s my heat.” Jensen gasped as strong hands trailed up his body. “It’s rare and appeals to any alpha. This isn’t what you want Gale. Please let me go.”  
  
“I’ve heard of these heats.” Gale nuzzled against his neck and nipped lightly at his pulse point. “You don’t know what I want Jensen. I wanted to mate with you on the day I saw you. I settled for your best friend but I’d give anything to be your mate. This heat lets you take on another mate. I want that.”  
  
“No.” Jensen shook his head in denial. “You don’t.”  
  
“Believe me Jensen. I do.” Gale didn’t give him time to react as he simply threw Jensen over his shoulder and took him to his bedroom, throwing him around like he weighed nothing.  
  
A mating was rough but Jensen was sure that this one would be brutal.  
  
“Gale. Please.” Jensen resorted to begging as the alpha pinned him to the bed.  
  
“I can’t stop Jen.” He whispered. “It’s too strong.”  
  
“You can fight it.” Jensen told him firmly. “What about Grace?”  
  
“Jen, if you didn’t want this then it wouldn’t be happening. I know these heats. You submitted to me and that would have never happened if you didn’t want me.” Gale nuzzled at his throat but Jensen refused to expose himself to the alpha.  
  
Gale began to suck and kiss across all available skin, working up to press a kiss against Jensen’s lips. Jensen bit at Gale’s face but it didn’t work and a hand clamped around his neck, cutting off his airway as he was kissed again. It was how it happened with Weres but they both always wanted it. This wasn’t an equal choice. Jensen didn’t want this.  
  
He was trapped in his own bedroom without anybody to help him. “Gale. Please don’t.”  
  
“I have to. It’s happening Jensen whether you want it or not.” Gale growled and clamped his teeth around Jensen’s throat, forcing the omega to submit.  
  
This was it. Jensen’s submission was the green light for the alpha even though it wasn’t voluntary. He was powerless to stop it so instead he zoned out. He retreated so far into himself that his body went lax. It wasn’t submission. It was resignation.

  
***

  
**Chapter 3**

***

  
  
  
  
  
“Jensen?” He felt a light slap against his cheek but he didn’t really respond. His body was working off its own agenda and slaps in the face weren’t part of it. “Jen I need you to wake the fuck up!”  
  
Jensen was awake. He could feel things, could see the outline of the guy above him and could hear his name being called a ridiculous amount of times. It was pretty annoying actually and eventually he gave up and tried to zone in on the sound, to tell them to shut the fuck up if anything.  
  
Jared’s stupid floppy hair was the first thing that came into focus. Jensen was ninety percent sure that Jared wasn’t home when he zoned out so he wondered just how long he’d been out for.  
  
“Jay?” Jensen’s voice broke and Jared let out a huge sigh of relief, pulling Jensen into his arms without hesitation.  
  
“Fuck baby you had me so scared!” Jared squeezed him as tight as he could and Jensen held on for dear life.  
  
“W-what happened?” There were tears in his eyes and a sob escaped him when he realised he was shirtless. “Where’s Gale?”  
  
“He grabbed all the alphas and left.” Jared rubbed soothing hands up his back and pressed a kiss to his temple. “You completely closed in on yourself and it scared the part of him that was human, bought his rational thought to the surface long enough for him to realise you’d gone into your heat. He called me and then took all the alphas for a Vegas trip. Chad was thrilled that he was finally allowed to go and actually arranged for Misha to bake you a cake to say thank you.”  
  
“Chad wants to thank me for going into heat with cake?” Jensen perked up.  
  
“Out of all that you chose to focus on Chad’s cake.” Jared laughed. “Your obsession with Misha’s cooking is a little unhealthy.”  
  
Jensen laughed too and snuggled down in Jared’s embrace, turning serious once more as Jared’s fingers carded through his hair. “So Gale stopped before it got bad?”  
  
“Yeah.” Jared confirmed. “You smell like me and Gale’s still breathing so everything is going to be ok.”  
  
“Well he is on his way across the country right now so he may be breathing but he’s totally on the run.” Jensen was so thankful that Gale had fought against his wolf, things would be so much different if he hadn’t.  
  
“I wanted to hate him for putting you through so much emotional stress but he fought against his instincts so damn hard because he cares about you. He got Sophia and Lauren to stay with you until I got home and got all of the alphas out before they caught your scent. I can’t be mad at him for that.”  
  
“So you’re not going to kill him?”  
  
“Do you want me to?” Jared would do anything Jensen asked him to.  
  
“No.” Jensen answered truthfully. “It wasn’t his fault. He was as much a victim of my heat as I was.”  
  
“I do think he loves you though.” Jared admitted. “His feelings for you are very real but I know he wouldn’t hurt Grace. He would never hurt you if he had a choice. His actions when he realised how bad it was proved that.” Jared was about to continue when a small knock sounded at the door.  
  
He climbed out of the bed and opened it, finding their youngest daughters on the other side. Two sets of bright green eyes blinked up at him and the seven year olds raced forward to jump up onto the bed and cuddle up to their daddy.  
  
“We heard that daddy was sad.” Ava said as she nestled herself in Jensen’s arms.  
  
“So we thought we’d come and give daddy a hug.” Jessica added, joining in the family snuggle.  
  
“Because daddy loves our hugs.”  
  
“He says hugs make everything better.” Jessica said matter of factly.  
  
“Oh he did huh?” Jared smiled proudly at his daughters as he climbed back onto the bed. “Well then I guess we should all have one big cuddle.”  
  
Jared wrapped his arms around his family and held them together. Jensen was purring in contentment as his girls nuzzled at him, their chubby little arms holding on to their daddy as tight as they could. The quiet answering purrs made Jared’s heart swell.  
  
The twins had been born in their wolf form but it didn’t take them long to find out that they both had cougar forms too. Everything would set off their shifts to the point where Ava had sneezed herself into a cougar on more than one occasion before they managed to get their human forms.  
  
Looking after two kids who couldn’t decide if they wanted to be puppies or cubs was hard but James was always available to keep Ava safe. Jensen was disturbed at the thought of James being destined to mate with Ava someday but he was more than happy that the alpha no longer wanted to mate with him, especially since he came of age a few years ago.  
  
Jared’s cell started vibrating on the nightstand and he rolled over to pick it up. The call was from Chad and Jared had already prepared himself for the no doubt douchebag response on the other end. He couldn’t remember the last time Chad called him without insulting him first.  
  
“Hello Jerk off.” Jared answered and received a slap on the arm from Jensen for his language in front of the kids.  
  
“Hey baby. Guess what I got in my hand?” Chad’s’ lame sexy voice was almost cringe worthy.  
  
“Well baby if it only fits in one hand then you can fucking keep it.” Jared laughed at the yelling on the other line and the kids slapped him alongside Jensen for swearing.  
  
“Fuck you ass munch.”  
  
“Mm. Sounds like breakfast.” Jared grinned.  
  
“Ok Jay, you’re disgusting.” Chad groaned. “Just thought I’d let you know that we booked the hotel for a week so you got that long to get Jensen’s ass to stop leaking and driving us insane.”  
  
Jensen obviously heard that remark and he grabbed the phone out of Jared’s hand before he had a chance to respond. “Your nose will be leaking when I introduce it to my fist.” He growled and Jared took the phone off him before he started breaking the no swearing rule.  
  
“I think you need to not call back for a  _very_  long time.” Jared laughed and hung up without waiting for Chad to reply.  
  
Their bedroom door opened and Grace, Dakota and Lucy stepped inside.  
  
“What are you doing here?” Jensen asked, pulling himself into a sitting position to get more comfortable.  
  
“Well we heard there was a family hug going on.” Grace sat herself down on the huge bed between Jared and Jensen. “So we thought we’d join you.”  
  
Dakota and Lucy also piled on and almost ruined any chance of further children when an elbow accidentally connected with Jared’s crotch. Dakota was twenty one and she was beautiful and unmated. It was common knowledge that she wanted to go find her mate but Jared had gone to the point where he actually locked her in her bedroom for a full week until she promised not to leave.  
  
“Where’s my omega son?” Jensen asked, his head popping up from the puppy pile of their children.  
  
“Well Cole is the only one underage who went to Vegas so he dragged Jamie along to play poker in the hotel room with him. Apparently seventeen is a cruel age to be taken to Vegas.” Lucy answered.  
  
“He’s not of mating age yet.” Jensen’s brows furrowed. “Why did he have to go?”  
  
“You’ve met Cole right?” Lucy laughed. “He’s kicked Alec off alpha top spot so of course he’s man enough to go to Vegas if his brother is. Besides we’ll be eighteen in two weeks so he’s as close as he can be.”  
  
At the age of fifteen Cole had become the future alpha. He was stronger, faster and more focused than Alec was or even wanted to be. Alec and Oscar were glad to have the pressure off them and Cole was more than happy to train with Jared and Chad and learn everything about becoming a pack alpha. It was nice to have a problem worked out so easily.  
  
Alec was actually going to resign his position anyway after the birth of his son, Max. Oscar had given birth to three pups a few days after Jensen but two of them didn’t make it. It was a great loss to the pack but after it took them so long to conceive they were overjoyed to be blessed with their little fighter.  
  
Jensen didn’t think he’d want Jared to be alpha either if the roles were reversed but Jared was a strong alpha and it felt right for him to lead the pack. It felt even better when him and Alec weren’t at each other’s throats anymore because Jensen had never wanted to be a referee anyway.  
  
Apart from the heat everything seemed to be great. This was just a speed bump and they’d get over it.  
  
It would all be ok.  
  


  
  
  
***

  
  
  
  
  
Jensen had been in heat for a little under three months and it was so not ok. He was in heat and he couldn’t even knot very often to ease off the heat pains. His body was having trouble accepting Jared and it was heart breaking for both of them. They’d never had problems in the bedroom before and it was as frustrating as it was upsetting.  
  
“It hurts.” Jensen whined as he tried to pull off the knot he was tied to.  
  
“It’ll hurt more if you pull.” Jared hissed at the pain of Jensen pulling and held him as close as possible.  
  
“It hurts though.”  
  
“Jensen you practically begged me to knot you so don’t you dare start pouting now.” Jared sent soothing waves over them both through the bond and it relaxed them enough to make it to the end of their knotting without any more pain.  
  
“It’s just so hard.” Jensen punched the mattress in frustration. “I hate this!”  
  
“Sophia said it’s starting to wear off though right?” Jared tried to reassure his mate. “Your hormone levels are returning to normal and you haven’t had to punch Chad in the face for nearly a week now for staring at you.”  
  
Jared could have stopped Jensen punching Chad every time he scented him but it was just too brilliant to watch. His mate was no competition for any alpha when he was in his right mind and it made his inner alpha roar with delight to see the omega stand up for himself.  
  
“She said it’s wearing off and I’ll probably be out of the heat soon but the knotting pain could hang around for a while because I didn’t take a new mate so I’ll have to get used to my own mate again or something along those lines.” Jensen sighed and headed to the bathroom to take a shower.  
  


  
  
  
***

  
  
  
  
  
“Dad I’m sorry!” Cole had tears in his eyes and he’d gained the attention of pretty much the entire pack by the time he found Jared and Jensen.  
  
“What did you do now?” Jared sighed and pulled him and Jensen into the soundproof office away from prying ears.  
  
“Just please don’t yell at me because I’ve been yelling at myself for the past hour.” Cole dropped down into the chair and shot pleading eyes up at them.  
  
“This doesn’t sound promising.” Jensen sat opposite him and took his hand in his own. “Is everything ok?”  
  
“You remember that girl I’ve been dating for like six months?” Cole asked hesitantly.  
  
“Yeah. I wish you’d dump her and get on with finding your mate though. You’re eighteen now and I think you should really stop seeing the poor human. What was her name again? Louise?” Jared failed at subtlety and Jensen let him know that through the bond.  
  
Cole clearly had feelings for the girl after six months and so it obviously wouldn’t be easy for him to just dump her like Jared was expecting him to. They had also met the girl on more than one occasion and both knew her name was actually Luna. Jensen glared at his husband alongside Cole.  
  
“So what about her?” Jensen froze. “Please tell me you haven’t turned her.”  
  
“I haven’t.” Cole was quick to respond. “But…”  
  
“But what?” Jared grit out, impatient of waiting.  
  
“She’s pregnant.” Cole whispered but they’d both heard him loud and clear.  
  
“So Jay, do you want to kill him or can I?”  
  


 

***


	2. Chapter 2

  
**Chapter 4**

***

  
  
  
  
Jared held Jensen back when he launched himself at his son, pulling him close to his chest and trying to control him as his arms and legs flailed about wildly. Cole had wisely moved out of the way but was still in the room, his eyes were damp and Jared really wanted to join Jensen in the attack but he couldn’t. His son needed him.  
  
“You stupid son of a bitch!” Jensen kicked out and Jared almost dropped him. “How the fuck did you knot a human?”  
  
“It just happened ok!” Cole yelled.  
  
“It didn’t just happen! You’re a werewolf! You’re supposed to only be able to knot your mate and there you go and knock up a human.” Jared argued. “I told you to dump her the second you turned eighteen!”  
  
“I love her!” Was the response that made Jared let Jensen go and put Cole on the receiving end of what could only be described as a bitch slap.  
  
“Jen, did you seriously just slap him?” Jared choked on a laugh.  
  
“I didn’t want to give him a black eye.” Jensen growled at his mate. “Go get Gale.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Just do it.”  
  
Jared rolled his eyes and opened the office door. “Gale!”  
  
“Dude I’m right here.” Gale glared at the alpha and rubbed at his ears. “Turn down the volume.”  
  
“Were you trying to eavesdrop?” Jared returned the glare.  
  
“The room is soundproof you dumbass.” Gale elbowed Jared and assessed the situation. “Oh wow it’s tense in here.”  
  
“My idiot of a son knocked up a human.” Jensen announced and slapped Cole around the back of the head.  
  
“Stop hitting me!” Cole’s hands clenched into fists but he didn’t retaliate.  
  
“You knocked up a human!?” Gale also hit him around the back of the head.  
  
“Are you fucking serious?” Cole shoved the alpha away from him. “Yes I did ok!?”  
  
“No! Not ok!” Jensen argued. “Your kid is going to end up like Gale.”  
  
“Hey what’s wrong with me?” Gale gaped at the omega.  
  
“Nothing.” Jensen assured him quickly. “But you’re human born.”  
  
“So what?” Cole clearly didn’t understand.  
  
“So that child will be a Were.” Jensen looked at his son as if he was stupid. “That child won’t get to live with its mother because its mother is human. The law states that any Were child must be bought up with its own kind.”  
  
Cole’s argument died on his lips as realisation dawned on him. He’d made a mistake and that mistake would cause a mother to lose custody of her baby. His own child wouldn’t be allowed to be with their mom because of some stupid werewolf law. Cole wouldn’t let that happen.  
  
“Then I’ll turn her after she has the baby.” Cole knew that he’d found his mate, there was just her humanity in the way.  
  
“Cole, what if she isn’t your mate?” Jensen asked sadly. “What if you turn her and she’s supposed to be with someone else?”  
  
“She’s mine.” Cole knew it, deep down all he knew was that he was supposed to mate to this girl. “I’ve known it since I started dating her.”  
  
“Cole if this is something she wants then I can’t stop you from turning her if you’re certain she’s your mate and you have a child together.” Jared silenced Jensen when he went to object. “But you’re my son and this pack’s future alpha. You will do this by the law or I will cast you out of this pack faster than you can blink.”  
  
“What do you mean by the law?” Cole hesitantly sat down again and looked up at Jared hopefully.  
  
“The baby will be put in your custody when it’s born. You will give Luna some time to consider everything after the birth and hormones are out of her system. Sophia will tell her everything she’ll need to know about being turned as well as giving her a medical exam to make sure she’s fit for the bite. Then you’ll need to keep the baby away from her until her first shift. She will be your responsibility.” Jared took the seat opposite him. “We do this my way or you’ll deal with the council.”  
  
“Why can’t she see her child until she shifts? That could be anything up to a month.” Cole looked pleadingly at his father but he wasn’t letting up.  
  
“You could do it closer to the full moon if you like. She has to shift first though so that her body is settled because she’ll be dangerous when she first turns.”  
  
“James wasn’t dangerous.” Cole pointed out.  
  
“He was just a child. There weren’t exactly many hormones out of control.” Jared sighed as he searched for words to convince his son that there was only one way to do this. “When Jensen turned he damn near killed your uncle Chad. I had to physically restrain him in order to get him to calm down. She’s an adult and will therefore probably react the same so you can’t risk her anywhere near a baby.”  
  
“I can’t believe you’re so ok with this.” Jensen huffed out an annoyed breath.  
  
“I’m not ok but he’s made a mistake and he’s going to fix it. We either support our son or risk the chance of losing him.” Jared would never let Cole leave if he had the choice. The pack needed their future alpha.  
  
“What if it was Lucy who came home pregnant?” Jensen smirked.  
  
“She’d never be let out of the house again but this is different.” Jared pasted on a sickly sweet smile as he turned back to his son. “We do this my way and you bring over Luna as soon as possible so that Sophia can confirm the pregnancy and do a DNA test to check the genetics to see if you are the father and what species the child is. As soon as we’ve done that then I’ll call Jim because the council need to be informed of this and the sooner we get that out of the way the better.”  
  
“So you’re not going to kill me?” Cole asked hopefully.  
  
“Not just yet.” Jared’s smile was genuine this time.  
  
“I still might.” Jensen added with a pout.  
  


***

  
  
  
  
“I’m going to kill him.” Jensen declared as he paced around Jared’s office while Jared sorted through necessary paperwork. “I’m going to maim him. I’ll cut off all of his limbs and then ground him into a mushy paste and toss him into the ocean for extra effect.”  
  
“You have a problem.” Jared told him without hesitation. “He’s a young alpha with a knot. This could have been so much worse.”  
  
“How the hell can this be worse?” Jensen gaped at his mate.  
  
“He could have gone into an alpha mating heat and knotted the first poor beta or omega he found.” Jared shrugged. “He could have killed someone. He could have turned the human without her permission. It could be worse.”  
  
“He’s just a boy.”  
  
“Alec and Oscar mated at eighteen and Grace got knocked up pretty soon after she mated too. Why is this a big deal because she’s human?”  
  
“Because she’s human!” Jensen scraped a hand through his hair in frustration. “She’s human and she’s eighteen. She’s just a girl. Werewolves mature so much faster and what if she’s not ready for all of this. It’ll crush Cole.”  
  
“He seems to know what he’s doing and if she is going to be the future pack beta then I’d like to get to know her.” Jared should be first in line to throttle the kid but he was surprisingly calm about the whole thing.  
  
“I can’t get any sense out of you.” Jensen threw his arms up in the air and headed for the door.  
  
“Where the hell do you think you’re going?” Jared asked, crossing his arms over his chest and fixing him with a stern look.  
  
“I was going to look for someone who might talk some more sense.”  
  
“You’re still in heat so why don’t you sit your perky ass down and bitch about it to Chad and Gale over Skype.” Jared handed Jensen a laptop and almost got it smashed over his head when Jensen snatched it off him.  
  
“You can discipline me but completely fail at scolding your child?” Jensen dropped down into the chair opposite Jared and slammed the laptop down on the table.  
  
“Careful. That was expensive.”  
  
Jensen felt that he was justified for throwing the damn laptop at the other man but Jared ducked at the last minute so that it missed. His anger increased a spectacular amount when Jared laughed and he was crawling over the top of the desk before he’d even thought about it and was straddling Jared’s lap.  
  
“My paperwork!” Jared made grabby hands for where the papers were scattered all over the floor.  
  
“Shut up.” Jensen growled and yanked Jared down into a rough kiss.  
  
The kiss was dominating and angry and Jared let Jensen be in control. The heat finally became too much and Jared surged up to push Jensen back onto the desk and lean over the omega. Jensen gasped as Jared shed them of their clothes and pulled on Jensen’s hips so that his ass was over the edge of the desk.  
  
“What about your paperwork?” Jensen breathed into a kiss.  
  
“Fuck my paperwork.” Jared bit at Jensen’s bottom lip and pressed forward hard, drawing out a gasp and a moan from the man beneath him as he pushed all the way inside.  
  
“Oh God Jared!” Jensen clawed at his back and hooked his legs tightly around Jared’s hips in an attempt to bring him closer inside him. “Need you.”  
  
“You got me.” Jared promised as he drove in harder. “You’ve always got me.”  
  
“It’s all I need.” Jensen groaned, exposing his throat for Jared to nip and nuzzle at as he drove them closer. “Knot me baby.”  
  
“You sure?” Jared panted. He was trying to be considerate but his body was telling him to just knot his mate already.  
  
“Don’t make me beg.” Jensen dug his heels into Jared’s ass and encouraged him to go harder.  
  
“I’d love to hear you beg.” Jared teased but pushed his knot through before he got a chance to hear the begging. It had been a few hours since he’d been inside his mate and it was too damn long.  
  
“Then please don’t stop.” Jensen let out little breathy moans as Jared’s hips ground tightly against his to seal them together, bringing them both to their climax.  
  
“Hey I got Luna and oh my god!” Cole screamed and clasped his hands over his eyes. “I’m blind!”  
  
Jensen tilted his head back to see his son was upside down with a gorgeous blonde stood next to him and they both looked mortified. Perfect time to get to know your in-laws. It was the best he’d felt in months and he couldn’t stop the laugh that bubbled out of him.  
  
“I’m sorry to taint your innocent little mind.” Jared laughed at his son before shooting an apologetic look at Luna as she tried to look anywhere but at them.  
  
“You know what? I thought my parents were in here but I have no idea who these guys are.” Cole grabbed Luna’s hand and started dragging her away. “How about we go find them later and in the meantime let’s go get some acid to burn out my eyes.”  
  
“I love you too son!” Jared yelled after them as the door slammed closed.  
  
“I can’t believe our future daughter in-law just met us while you got me spread out over your fucking desk.” Jensen closed his hands over his face when embarrassment caught up to him.  
  
“I always fuck you over this desk. I’m just sharing the beauty.” Jared laughed as he pulled Jensen up and into his lap as he sat back down on his chair. “That’s so much better on my back.”  
  
“You’re getting old Grandpa.” Jensen teased, sucking on Jared’s earlobe as he rutted down against his mate.  
  
“You’re a Grandpa too you know.” Jared argued.  
  
“Yeah but I’m not the one with an aching back now am I?”  
  
“Well then buckle up cowboy because we’re not stopping until you’re aching all over that gorgeous body of yours.”  
  


***

  
**Chapter 5**

***

  
  
  
  
After a very awkward introduction Luna actually seemed like an intelligent young girl with her head screwed on straight. They’d met her a couple of times before but never really got a chance to talk to her. She was beautiful and had a plan worked out for how she was going to support the child and was fully accepting of anything they needed to do regarding pack law. She was way out of Cole’s league in Jensen’s opinion.  
  
Sophia was excited to have another girl to chat to and she happily agreed to carry out the required tests in exchange for any gossip Luna could give her about Cole.  
  
“So he caught the awful singing gene from Jared then?” Sophia giggled as Luna told her all about the time Cole tried to woo her with a song and flowers and ended up embarrassing them both.  
  
“My neighbour actually asked me if I had a cat because it was making a horrible yowling sound.” Luna climbed up onto the bed and laid back while Sophia tried to stop laughing long enough to get the sonogram machine.  
  
“He’s a disaster.” Sophia shook her head fondly and jotted some things down onto one of her medical forms. “Do you mind if Jensen is here for this? He’s an omega and gave birth to Cole so he’s been where you are. Plus he’s allowed to confirm my findings to the alpha. Stupid werewolf stuff.”  
  
“That’s fine.” Luna agreed, smiling warmly at Jensen as he took the seat next to the bed.  
  
“Just so you know… Sophia takes joy in using that freezing torture stuff she calls gel.” Jensen smirked as Sophia threatened him with the gel.  
  
Luna hissed when the gel was squeezed onto her skin and Sophia laughed because she was an evil woman. She moved the sonogram over Luna’s stomach and switched on the machine.  
  
“Well it looks like you’re going to be a mom.” Sophia confirmed. “You look like you’re two months gone so clearly you and Cole got very busy when he hit his mating age.”  
  
“That’s not an image I needed in my head Soph.” Jensen winced.  
  
“After what they just walked in on I think you deserve that mental image!” Sophia ducked out of the way of the scrunched up ball of paper Jensen threw at her.  
  
“Please tell me there’s just one in there.” Luna looked hopefully at the screen.  
  
“You’re still human so larger litters are less likely but I can only see one right now.” Sophia printed off a picture and switched off the machine. “Now I just need to take a blood sample so I can check if the baby is actually Were.”  
  
“Ok. No problem.” Luna held her arm out while Sophia took the sample.  
  
“I’ll have an answer within about ten minutes so why don’t you do some bonding while I work?” Sophia pinched Jensen’s cheek and started her analysis.  
  


  
  
***

  
  
  
  
Jared was waiting for Jensen when he and Luna left the healing room with Sophia close behind. The alpha only had to take one look at Sophia’s face to know this was something they had to discuss. He led the way to his office and called Cole to join them.  
  
“Why is it that every five minutes we have a problem?” Jared sighed and dropped down into his chair.  
  
“What smells so good in here?” Luna asked, turning to Jensen.  
  
“What do you mean?” Jensen’s brows furrowed at the question.  
  
“I think it’s you.” Luna leaned a little closer. “You smell incredible.”  
  
Jensen stepped back and moved to Jared’s side, looking to Sophia for answers. She motioned for them to all sit down and they all waited patiently as she handed Jared her notes. He looked through them and tried to make sense of all the medical jargon but he didn’t really have a clue what he was reading.  
  
“The baby is Were.” Sophia confirmed. “But I found something quite concerning.”  
  
“Would it kill you to find something promising for once?” Jared asked. “Just once would be lovely.”  
  
“I told you that Jensen was getting better. What more do you want?” Sophia smiled softly before getting serious again. “It appears that something is happening to Luna.”  
  
“What’s happening to her?” Cole demanded.  
  
“Calm down alpha boy.” Sophia rolled her eyes. “It might not be serious but it’s something. The foetus seems to be altering her blood slightly.”  
  
“Meaning what exactly?” Jared asked when Luna didn’t. The poor girl looked terrified.  
  
“Her DNA right now is more wolf than human.” Sophia handed over some more documents that made absolutely no sense to Jared. “It might be safer to bite her now instead of waiting to see exactly how this is going to work out.”  
  
“Will turning her now harm the baby?” Cole held Luna’s hand in his, trying to support his future mate.  
  
“It shouldn’t do. I’m hoping that it’ll make her body more compatible for the child but she’ll be one huge hormonal nightmare until she shifts. Think of a regular pregnant woman crossed with Jensen.” Sophia tried to lighten the mood.  
  
“Hey!” Jensen was semi offended but he’d been told by multiple people that he could be a whiny bitch when he wanted to be so she wasn’t totally wrong.  
  
“So is it dangerous for me and the baby to be human?” Luna asked.  
  
“It’s impossible to tell. Humans carrying Were babies are rarer than rare. We didn’t even know it was possible until Gale revealed that his mother was human. We don’t know what she went through when she was pregnant. Perhaps it’s like a temporary change that your body has to go through to carry the baby. You could scent Jensen so it’s clear to say that your senses are heightened and judging by how amazing you think he smells I’d say that you’re having an alpha.” Sophia twirled some hair around her fingers as she spoke.  
  
“What do you mean I could scent Jensen?” Luna’s face held a puzzled expression. “It’s just some cologne.”  
  
“Luna, I don’t wear cologne.” Jensen admitted. “You can smell me because I’m in heat and everyone who is a Were can smell me right now. I’m in a heat that is appealing to all alphas. If you really are having an alpha then that’s why you think I smell good because all the betas and omegas in this house are convinced I smell gross.”  
  
“You do smell gross.” Sophia grinned cheekily at him.  
  
“But this isn’t about me. This is about what we need to do for Luna.” Jensen didn’t like so much attention on him. His heat was making him agitated and suddenly the room was feeling very stuffy.  
  
“Luna should probably be turned early to ensure the safety of herself and the baby.” Jared decided. “As alpha you have my permission to turn her if it’s something she’s certain she wants. I won’t put the life of a Were in danger so the sooner the better. If the baby is bigger then there will probably be a higher risk of complications.”  
  
“Luna is going to be turned into a werewolf.” Sophia grinned. “Dude, that’s the most cliché name for a werewolf ever.”  
  
“Thanks.” Luna looked at her like she was insane. “My parents must have predicted my wolfy future.” She deadpanned and Jensen laughed, he liked her already.  
  
Jared fought back his laugh as he tried to keep the conversation professional, he was an alpha and probably shouldn’t laugh in such a situation. He dismissed them after leaving Cole and Luna to decide when the best time was for him to change her and Sophia promised to monitor Luna every day to make sure her situation didn’t change.  
  
“Why isn’t our life ever easy?” Jared groaned when they were finally alone.  
  
“Because then it’d be boring.” Jensen nudged his nose against Jared’s and kissed him firmly.  
  


  
  
***

  
  
  
  
“So what was your mom like when she was pregnant with you?” Jensen asked, hating the way he sounded over the laptop microphone.  
  
“I don’t know.” Gale shrugged. “I was kind of in the womb.”  
  
“Jerk.” Jensen laughed.  
  
It was driving him crazy to only be able to speak to any alphas in the pack through video calling unless Jared was with him. He hadn’t kicked Chad’s ass at Mario Kart in months and despite everything that happened he missed curling up on the couch with Gale whenever he couldn’t sleep. It was easier when he was unaware of the other man’s feelings but Gale had never caused him worry before so he was working on ignoring those feelings.  
  
“It’s so weird talking to you on here when you’re only upstairs.” Gale was suddenly jumped on by Chad and it made Jensen laugh, he missed his crazy friends.  
  
“Hey Jenny!” Chad pulled a face in the webcam. “You still smelly?”  
  
“Fuck you.” Jensen glared at his friend and Chad threw his head back and laughed.  
  
“Your kid is here Jensen so watch your language!” Chad scolded and pulled Ava in front of the camera to set her on his knee, she waved happily at him and Jensen waved back with just as much enthusiasm.  
  
“Hi daddy!” She flashed him a toothy smile.  
  
“Hey baby.” He grinned back at her.  
  
“Why are you on camera?”  
  
“Because uncle Chad and Gale are madly in love with me and Papa gets jealous.”  
  
“Dude!” Chad barked out a horrified gasp. “I do  _not_  love you! That’s gross!”  
  
Ava laughed at Chad’s outburst and he let her down off his knee. Blonde ringlets bounced across the screen as she ran off to no doubt annoy the hell out of James. Jensen couldn’t help noticing how Gale didn’t deny his accusation but he reminded himself that he had a mate who he loved and it didn’t matter what Gale thought. They were best friends and he had no reason to doubt his friendship.  
  
“Hey is that my sexy husband?” Jared’s head popped on the screen and he flashed his dimples to the camera.  
  
“Hey is that my gorgeous alpha?” Jensen bit his bottom lip and flashed his mate the bedroom eyes.  
  
“You know, I’ve never had sex over the webcam before.”  
  
“Fuck this!” Chad shoved Jared out of the way and left the room. “This is too homo for me!”  
  
Jared laughed and picked up the laptop. There was a lot of moving around before Jared came into focus again and he was lying down on the bed of one of their very few remaining spare rooms. It was the room closest to theirs so Jensen guessed that Jared either couldn’t be bothered to go any further away or simply wanted to be close. Either way suited Jensen just fine.  
  
“So… show me your boobs!” Jared asked hopefully.  
  
“I don’t have boobs!” Jensen mock pouted.  
  
“Come on baby. Tit for tat.”  
  
“Tit for tat, seriously Jay?”  
  
“But you’re sexy! Even a foetus wanted you!”  
  
“Jared I’m not getting my shirt off for you.” Jensen teased.  
  
“I thought that was how these webcam conversations go?”  
  
“God you’re a freak.” Jensen laughed.  
  
“I can get freaky in the bedroom.” Jared lowered his voice into the sexy tone he reserved only for Jensen.  
  
“Yeah? How freaky?”  
  
“Oh you know. Lots of biting and toys and I’ve even been tied up before by my mate because he wanted a new bed and knew I’d break it just to have sex with him. I also fucked him over my desk this morning.”  
  
“You did huh?” Jensen considered Jared’s words. “But that’s not all that freaky. I’m going to need more.”  
  
“Well… I’m an alpha and I’ve never heard of an alpha bottoming for their mate before. I’ve done it a few times and my mate is incredible. It’s like my body is designed for him just the same way that his body is designed for me. Can I let you in on a secret?”  
  
“I like secrets.” Jensen grinned as Jared’s fingers lingered on the bottom of his shirt.  
  
“I really wish he’d come to the spare bedroom and fuck me again.”  
  
Jensen had logged off before Jared even had time to finish pulling his shirt over his head.  
  


***

 

  
**Chapter 6**

***

  
  
  
  
Jensen loved to sit out in the garden. He enjoyed spending time talking to the tree they planted when William died. His son was kept up to date with all the things going on with the pack and Jared even allowed him some private time on his own without having to attach himself to Jensen’s hip to stop alphas from trying to steal his mate.  
  
Jared was sat out on the porch watching him at the bottom off the garden. The alpha couldn’t let him completely out of his sight yet but it was as close as they were going to get. His heat was almost completely gone but that didn’t mean his ordeal was over. He wished he only had to focus on the heat but Cole was keeping them on their toes.  
  
A loud scream disturbed Jensen’s peace and he turned to see Cole being thrown out of the house. His son was literally thrown through the air and landed a good fifteen feet away from the porch. Jared watched with great interest and a shit eating grin on his face as the young blonde leapt on the alpha and began punching at his chest and clawing at his face with her fingernails.  
  
Jensen glared at his mate as he laughed at his son’s distress. Luna was feisty for a new turned wolf and her hormones seemed to be programmed into killing Cole. In her defence, Cole had been an asshole ever since his mating instincts kicked in.  
  
They had been lucky and were both meant to be mated. Cole had been desperate to do it straight away but Luna was too out of control to consider it. The longer they remained unmated, the worse they would feel until it got to the point where Cole would just take what his wolf needed. He and Jared fully intended to step in if necessary before it got too bad but until that happened they were left to enjoy their son getting his ass kicked by his mate to be.  
  
“I guess if I can’t kill you then I’ll just let Luna do it.” Jensen knew he probably shouldn’t laugh at the wrestling pair but it was too great to ignore.  
  
“Dad, can you get her off me?” Cole pleaded. “I don’t wanna hurt her.”  
  
“Hurt me!” Luna was straddling his hips and was close to strangling the young alpha. “Who’s the one on top here? Cause it isn’t you!”  
  
“I like her.” Jared grinned. “You can keep her.”  
  
“Well I’m sure she can attack you too if you’d like.” Cole ducked out of the way of his girlfriend’s hands, grabbing her wrists to stop her lashing out.  
  
“Nah. You have fun though.” Jared threw his head back and laughed as he looped his arm around his mate’s waist once he reached him and led them back into the house. Luna had definitely earned the respect of her in-laws.  
  


***

  
  
  
  
The full moon was a great relief for everyone because Luna would finally shift into her wolf form and her mood swings would stop poor Cole from getting his ass handed to him every five minutes. Jared and Jensen would both miss her outbursts but it wasn’t hard to predict that there would probably be many more of them in the future. Jensen knew better than anybody how hormonal a pregnant Were can be and he was delighted that Cole had to suffer through it.  
  
“So I’ll just shift?” Luna asked as the pack all stood outside, awaiting the change.  
  
“Yeah.” Jared answered with a reassuring smile. “Just let your body do the work and don’t fight it. If you fight it then it’ll hurt.”  
  
Luna nodded and took a deep breath, watching as the pack surrounding her all took on their animal forms. Jensen and the other omegas weren’t controlled by the moon so they stayed human to offer encouragement to Luna when she began to feel the pull of the moon.  
  
A nose butted against his hip and Jensen grinned down at his mate. It was a rare experience to be taller than his alpha and Jensen fully embraced being the tall one as he called his mate a midget. Jared nipped at his ass for the comment and Jensen yelped at the sting from those huge teeth.  
  
“I’ve never seen a shifted Were before.” Luna said in awe as she knelt down so that she was face to face with Cole. “It’s insanely creepy how I can tell exactly who is who.”  
  
“We’re the exact same in both forms. If you’re an irritating person who needs constant attention then it comes across in your wolf form.” Jensen pointedly looked at Jared where he was pawing at Jensen’s leg.  
  
Luna chuckled and gasped as she keeled over and let her body shift. Jensen shifted with her and stared wide eyed when their new pack member shifted into a cougar rather than a wolf. He glanced around at the pack members who hadn’t run off into the woods and saw that they were all just as stunned as he was.  
  
Cole was a wolf and he was the one who bit her. It wasn’t possible for her to be a cougar.  
  
She hissed at Cole when he got too close and Jensen shifted into his cougar form in an attempt to make her more comfortable. He lowered his stance and approached her cautiously, she considered him for a moment before deeming him safe and growling at Jared when he tried to move too.  
  
“ _Do you feel ok?_ ” Jensen sent across to her but she showed no sign of actually hearing him. “ _Luna?_ ”  
  
Nothing.  
  
She allowed Jensen to get close enough to scent her and purred softly when Jensen nuzzled her. He tried to communicate with her several times but she either couldn’t hear him or simply didn’t know how to respond. Sadly it occurred to Jensen that it was probably a case of her not hearing him because she didn’t look confused or distressed. She looked content but was still keeping a close eye on Cole and Jared.  
  
“ _Cole, can you try and talk to her?_ ” Jensen let his thought be loud enough for Jared to hear too.  
  
“ _I have been since she shifted._ ” Cole admitted sadly.  
  
Luna scented the air and finally made some sort of recognition with Cole. She tilted her head curiously and let herself move towards him. Cole wagged his tail softly and lowered his ears to give her some reassurance that he meant her no harm. She purred happily and rubber herself against her future mate, nuzzling him as she virtually plastered herself to his side.  
  
“ _You might want to stop them before it gets out of hand._ ” Josh’s voice sounded out behind him and Jensen nearly had a heart attack.  
  
“ _You scared me you asshole!_ ” He hissed at his brother but the other cougar ignored him.  
  
“ _Clearly a lot has happened since I went on vacation._ ” Josh eyed Jensen warily. “ _You smell like a whore house._ ”  
  
“ _It’s my heat. Long story._ ” Jensen butted his head against his brother in greeting before turning to look at Luna and Cole again. “ _What’s happening?_ ”  
  
“ _She wants him to mate her but there’s no way in hell you can let that happen while she’s a cougar and he’s a wolf. Female cougars can’t take a knot. I think you probably can because you’re an omega but she definitely can’t. It’d quite literally tear her apart inside. Matings are brutal at the best of times but she doesn’t need that kind of pain._ ”  
  
“ _For fucks sake._ ” Jared growled and stormed over to Cole, dragging him away from Luna. “ _Guess I have to bond with my son instead of my omega._ ”  
  
“ _I’d rather you didn’t bond with him like you do with me._ ” Jensen snorted in a way that was as close to a laugh as his cougar could get.  
  
“ _Looks like you got back just in time to play babysitter Josh!_ ” Jared’s voice was filled with laughter as he motioned for Jensen to follow him and Cole. “ _Keep her unmated and try communicating with her. We haven’t had much luck._ ”  
  
Jensen caught up with his alpha and a very pouty Cole, laughing internally at the ranting Josh was sending at them. His brother had been away for a few months on vacation and searching for his mate, judging by the lack of mate he had been unsuccessful but Jensen didn’t doubt that Josh was determined as ever to find her. He was very adamant that it was a her but Jensen was rooting for him to find a guy to mate with. Simply because it was the brotherly thing to do and Josh’s response to that would be amazing. He’d grown up without a brother so it was nice to have someone to finally tease.  
  


***

  
  
  
  
“J-Jay?” Jensen’s quiet voice bought Jared out of his sleep and he rolled over on the bed to get a look at his mate.  
  
They usually slept out in the woods but Jared didn’t want the chance of any unwelcome visitors finding them so they had both climbed up onto their bed and fallen asleep tangled together. It felt nice to wake up and not be poked in the ass by a twig or a rock for once and Jared smiled to himself until he got a look at his mate.  
  
Jensen was covered in sweat and trembling beneath the sheets. Jared froze at seeing his mate like this, he’d never seen Jensen like this before and it scared the shit out of him. His mate’s eyes were glassy and unfocused and he clenched his eyes shut, grasping at his stomach as he let out a cry of agony.  
  
“Jensen?” Jared reached out for his mate and jolted back when he felt Jensen’s skin. His pale skin was ice cold and that sent a spark of fear through Jared because Weres didn’t get cold. Ever.  
  
“It hurts.” Jensen sobbed.  
  
“What does?” Jared asked desperately, pulling his freezing mate into his arms in an attempt to warm him.  
  
“Everything.” Cold tears fell onto Jared’s chest and Jared squeezed his eyes shut to fight back his own tears. “I’m too hot.” Jensen whined and tried to pull away but Jared wouldn’t let him.  
  
“Baby you’re freezing. I’m not letting you go.” Jared told him firmly but he wasn’t sure Jensen would have managed to pull away even if he tried.  
  
“I feel so weak.” Jensen’s voice croaked. “I hurt but… I’m peaceful.”  
  
“Peaceful?” Jared’s brows furrowed as Jensen smiled sleepily up at him. “Jensen?”  
  
“It was worth it Jay. Everything.” Jensen nudged his nose against Jared’s and kissed him softly with cold lips.  
  
“Jensen why are you talking like this?” Jared pulled him tighter and nuzzled at his mate’s neck, kissing the mating bite before letting out a harsh sob and sniffing desperately. He couldn’t scent his mate. It was as if Jensen’s body was no longer there.  
  
“I love you.” Jensen’s voice was barely audible but Jared heard him perfectly and was ready to catch him when Jensen’s head lolled and his eyes rolled back.  
  
“Jensen!” Jared held his husband in his arms and shook him but got no response.  
  
Jensen’s body jerked in his arms and Jared let out a scream as his mate began convulsing. It continued for a few seconds or hours for all Jared knew before it stopped. Jared’s mind wasn’t working but he eventually snapped out of the fear and zoned into saving Jensen. He carried his mate’s limp body downstairs to the healing room where Sophia and Grace were busy trying to figure out what was wrong with Luna. They both paled at the sight of Jensen and Jared laid him out on the bed where he began seizing again.  
  
“Jared, get out.” Sophia ordered and pushed Jared towards the door.  
  
“No way in hell.” Jared argued but the rest of the pack seemed to have sensed what was wrong as several alphas appeared in the doorway.  
  
“Get out!” She yelled again and Jared was grabbed by Cole, Alec, Chad and Gale and dragged out of the room.  
  
The door was shut quickly behind him and the last thing Jared saw was his mate jerking on the bed while Sophia busied herself in doing anything she could to stabilise him. Jared had watched his mate fight to the death before, seen him get shot and stabbed and everything in between but it was nothing compared to this. Jared had never been so scared.  
  
The alphas held onto him for a long time as he kicked and screamed to get out of their hold and to his mate. Something was really wrong and there was nothing Jared could do. He fought hard but they all had a strong hold on him. He fell into silence when Grace stepped out of the room and looked at her hopefully but that hope was crushed when he saw the tears streaming down her face.  
  
“What’s wrong?” Jared held back his own tears but his voice let on how scared he was.  
  
“She sent me out.” Grace looked like she was in a daze, like her body was moving and responding without her permission.  
  
“W-why?” He couldn’t stop the tears that time.  
  
“She said she didn’t want me to see him die. There’s nothing she can do.” Grace shook her head as if denying her own words. “H-he’s not…” She wiped angrily at her tears. “His body is shutting down. She said we should prepare for the worst.”  
  
“He was fine a few hours ago!” Jared argued, refusing to believe it. “There was nothing wrong with him! It’s just his heat! He goes through them all the time! He has to be ok! He will be!”  
  
“Dad he’s dying!” She let out a pained cry and let herself fall. Gale let go of Jared and rushed to catch his mate, cradling her in his arms and rocking her while she cried.  
  
Jared went completely still. The other alphas let go of him and Jared fell back against the wall, sliding down to the floor as his feet were unable to hold him up. Alec and Cole were putting on brave faces like the alphas they were but Jared couldn’t do it. He curled in on himself and he cried. An alpha never let his pack see him vulnerable but Jared didn’t care. His mate was dying and it wasn’t something he could deny. Deep down he could feel it and he knew Jensen had known too but the bond was still going strong. Jensen’s body may be giving up but his soul was still fighting. It was all Jared had left to hold on to.  
  


***

 


	3. Chapter 3

  
**Chapter 7**

***

**_Hold up  
Hold on  
Don’t be scared  
You’ll never change what’s been and gone_ **

***

  
  
  
  
_Jensen tossed and turned for hours on his first night in the pack house and was unable to sleep. His brain was on over drive and his body was thrumming with energy he just couldn’t burn off. He groaned in frustration when he turned over for the millionth time and a soft noise by the door caught his attention.  
  
There standing in the doorway was a wolf, not just any wolf, Jared. He smiled at the wolf and could have sworn he smiled back as he trotted into his room and placed his head on the bed while looking up at Jensen and whining softly. Jensen should have been afraid of the huge wolf in his room but he wasn’t. This was Jared and he felt surprisingly safe in his presence.  
  
“You can’t sleep either huh?” he asked, not even sure if the wolf could understand him.  
  
Jared made a non-committal noise and yawned, showing off huge teeth that Jensen really didn’t fancy being on the receiving end of. Then again, part of him wanted those teeth to bite him. Talk about an inconvenient time to learn about a biting kink he apparently has.  
  
Jensen decided he wouldn’t get any sleep tonight and patted the bed for Jared to join him. The wolf surveyed him for a moment before jumping up onto the bed and dropping down next to Jensen, elbowing him in the process.  
  
“Ow!” he groaned “dude, elbows!”  
  
The wolf was almost laughing at his discomfort and Jensen glared at him before turning towards him and sliding closer as the bed dipped with Jared’s weight. He sighed in content and brushed his fingers through Jared’s fur, finding it a lot softer than he’d imagined.  
  
Jared shifted slightly and rested his head on Jensen’s chest, allowing him to continue running his fingers through his fur. Down his neck, over his head and even across his huge pointy ears that were even softer than the rest of him. Jensen smiled when he realised Jared was snoring quietly, head still lying across Jensen’s chest.  
  
It was surprisingly comforting, in ways it probably shouldn’t be but Jensen didn’t really have time to dwell on it as his eyes slipped closed and he finally fell into a peaceful sleep.  
  
That was the first night he realised how safe he felt with Jared, how unafraid and how warm it was to be in the presence of his mate._   
  


***

  
  
  
  
Jared was numb. He figured that he’d be in excruciating pain but he wasn’t. His heart and his soul felt normal but his body was working against him. His wolf was desperately reaching out for his mate but he got no response. He couldn’t think, he couldn’t feel and he certainly couldn’t hear what Sophia was trying to tell him. All he could focus on was his husband, best friend and only love. His entire world was cold and unmoving.  
  
Jensen was gone.  
  


***

  
  
  
_Jensen was feeling a little overwhelmed on his first breakfast with the pack and he was clearly confused by the pack relationships so Jared leaned in to whisper in his ear. “Chad and Sophia are mates, along with Chris and Steve and Danneel and Lauren. Megan, Sandy and Misha are unmated.”  
  
“And you?” Jensen asked, praying that some guy or girl wasn’t just about to walk in and throw themselves on Jared’s lap.  
  
“I think I’ve found my mate” he whispered honestly, like he was almost afraid of what Jensen might say.  
  
“Yeah,” he smiled softly “me too.”_   
  


***

  
  
  
  
The house was devastatingly quiet. Jared hadn’t moved from his position at Jensen’s bedside and he pretty much attacked anyone who tried to touch either of them. He hadn’t cried since Sophia gave him the news. A part of him was clearly in denial but it was a good place to be, there was no real pain in denial. He was just terrified of what came after denial.  
  


***

  
  
  
  


**_May your smile  
Shine on  
Don’t be scared  
Your destiny may keep you warm_ **

***

  
  
  
  
_“Mates are really important to each other aren’t they?” Jensen didn’t understand half of the information he was being told but he was able to grasp that much.  
  
“Nothing else comes first.” Jared replied honestly, meeting Jensen’s eyes for a second before turning his attention back to driving them home. “Anything else you’d like to know about mates?”  
  
Jensen already knew the only thing about mates that concerned him but he had to ask. He had to know. “I’m yours aren’t I?”  
  
Jared stayed silent for a long moment, eyes fixed firmly on the road. “Yes.”_   
  


***

  
  
  
  
It felt like time was moving backwards as Jared watched life go on around him. He was stuck in a time when the only sound he could hear was his mate’s laughter. There was no sound on Earth like the uncontrolled laughter of his husband. There was no comparison to the crinkling of his eyes when he smiled and the barest hint of a dimple when his cheeks began aching from grinning too hard.  
  
Twelve hours without Jensen and there was still no pain. He just missed him.  
  


***

  
  
  
  
_“Jensen,” Jared grit out as he felt his body tense with the pain of the mating fever. His lip curled slightly as he scented his new mate. “Run.”  
  
“No.” Jensen stood firm and refused to more.  
  
“Jensen.” Jared almost choked on his name. “If you have any sense. Run!”  
  
“Guess I have no sense then.” Jensen shrugged and stepped closer to Jared. “I’m not afraid of you Jare”.  
  
“You should be” he almost snarled, clearly forcing himself to hold back.  
  
“But I’m not” Jensen whispered earnestly. He cupped his hands around Jared’s face and leaned in closer. “I could never be afraid of you” he spoke the words firmly to make Jared understand “I want this.”  
  
The scents coming from Jared were enough to send Jensen into a daze. He just needed to get closer. He needed to feel Jared all over his body, to touch him, taste him and to give himself over to him. Jensen needed it all.  
  
“You don’t” Jared shook his head in denial. “I’m no good. I can’t even stop myself from trying to claim you, how could you want that?”  
  
Jared’s head was still clasped in Jensen’s palms and there really was no reasoning with him. Jensen did the only thing he could think of, he leant forward and captured Jared’s lips in a deep kiss. Saying everything that words couldn’t.  
  
The kiss became deeper, more frantic as they explored each other. Jensen lost himself into the kiss, drinking in the taste of everything that was Jared. His body was screaming for this, for Jared… for his mate.  
  
They eventually broke apart, gasping into each other’s mouths as Jared slowly gained some control over himself. “Are you sure?” he panted and Jensen could see the fear behind those beautiful eyes.  
  
“Yes I’m sure” Jensen replied easily. He wrapped his arms around Jared’s neck and pressed their bodies firmly together, showing Jared just how sure he was. “Take me” he whispered, lips closing in towards Jared’s once more “I’m yours”._   
  


***

  
  
  
  
Chad was in the hospital bed next to them with a broken nose, three ribs and wrist. The alpha had made the mistake of trying to tell Jared that Jensen was gone, that he wasn’t coming back. He was just lucky that there were other alphas around to pull him off before he killed him because he would have. He’d kill anyone who tried to tell him that Jensen wasn’t waking up.  
  


***

  
  
  
  
_“So, what’s on the agenda today?” Jensen asked as he seated himself at the breakfast bar in the lake house, freshly showered and grinning at Jared as he watched him cook.  
  
“Hmm…” Jared thought of all the possibilities. “We could go for a hike through the woods, fishing or I have some canoes out back so we could hit the lake if you wanted… hey shoo!” he yelled, flinging a spatula at a squirrel who was perched bravely on the window ledge. Maybe it was the fact that their scent wasn’t exactly human that made the vile little rodents brave but Jared didn’t care what provoked it he simply wanted it gone.  
  
Jensen chuckled at Jared’s attempt to shoo the squirrel, who hadn’t budged one little bit. “He’s kinda ballsy” he noted.  
  
“Shoo!” Jared yelled again, throwing a dishcloth at it but it still refused to move. “What do you want a fucking formal warning! Shoo!”  
  
Jensen’s chuckle turned into full blown laughter as Jared began throwing miscellaneous items at the squirrel who had yet to realise Jared was a threat.  
  
“I will not be beaten by a fucking squirrel!” Jared virtually screamed, throwing a plate and missing by miles.  
  
“Jared… you trashed your own kitchen trying to shoo it away… the squirrel has already won.” The squirrel actually seemed smug at this information. Jensen couldn’t stop laughing as he picked up a bowl of nuts from the table and set them down on the window ledge. Smiling softly as the squirrel happily munched on the nuts while resting in the palm of Jensen’s hand.  
  
“Unbelievable” Jared muttered. “I bring my mate for a nice weekend away and he turns into doctor fucking Dolittle.” He turned and continued cooking their breakfast, well, lunch. Jensen shook his head fondly and ran the tips of his fingers over the squirrel’s tiny head. It really was a cute to watch and Jared had to bite his lip from grinning like an idiot._   
  


***

  
  
  
  
The pain finally hit Jared in full force at eighteen hours. He screamed in agony at the pale body lying on the bed. He begged him to wake up, to breathe and to live. The omega was still and no longer smelt like his mate but the bond wasn’t broken, nor was it showing any signs of breaking. The only thing broken was Jared.  
  


***

  
  
  
  


**_Get up  
Come on  
Why’re you scared?  
You’ll never change what’s been and gone_ **

***

  
  
  
  
_Jared beamed proudly as he watched Jensen sing along with Jason while he played the guitar. His voice was rich and honey toned, laced heavily with a Texan accent. It was sweet whiskey to his ears. He’d entered the room quietly in search of his mate after his talk with Jake and Mike and had never expected to hear his mate singing. His voice was beautiful.  
  
Right in that moment Jensen was worry free. He was laughing and singing and It hit Jared right then, in that moment. It hit him hard and straight through the heart. He loved this man.  
  
Jared smiled to himself at the realisation. He loved Jensen._   
  


***

  
  
  
  
The tears had yet to dry after twenty hours and kept on streaming down Jared’s cheeks as he held onto his mate’s hand, desperately waiting for some miracle to happen and for a pulse to be felt underneath his fingertips.  
  
He wasn’t dead. He couldn’t be.  
  
They were immortal. Their bond made them immortal.  
  
But could Jared really deny the cold, lifeless body lying in front of him?  
  


***

  
  
  
  
_“Come on Jay, let’s get you to bed.” Jared hated feeling like the weak one when Jensen was the one who would be dying tomorrow and here he was looking after Jared. He needed Jensen. In every way. One last time before Morgan got what he wanted.  
  
Jared allowed Jensen to pull him to the bed but stopped before he could make him lie down. At Jensen’s questioning glance he stepped forward and kissed him, deep and hard. Putting everything he had into it just in case this was the last time.  
  
“I want you.” Jared breathed and made quick work of their clothes and allowed them to drop onto the bed. They were wrapped up in meaningful touches and goodbye kisses. “I need you inside me.” Jared would beg if he had to.  
  
Jensen froze, eyes locking with Jared’s. “What?”  
  
“You heard me.” He manoeuvred them until Jensen was on top of him. “I need to feel you inside me.” The ‘in case I never get the chance again’ went unsaid but they both heard it loud and clear.  
  
“But alphas never bottom. It’ll fucking hurt.” Jensen was clearly confused.  
  
“I know. There’s lube in the night stand.” He quickly grabbed it and thrust it into Jensen’s hands. “Please baby I need you.” His plea was weak. Nothing like an alpha should be. “Mark me. Make me yours.”  
  
“Why?” Jensen’s question was barely audible.  
  
He reached up and kissed Jensen tenderly, pulling back slightly to whisper against his lips. “Because I love you.”  
  
Jensen gasped, his eyes widened as he leaned back to see the pure honest and open love written across Jared’s face. “I-” Jared quickly covered his lips with his own.  
  
“Don’t say it back.” He kissed him again. “I want you to say it back tomorrow when you come home as my beta.” The next kiss tasted of salt, he wasn’t aware which one of them was crying but it didn’t matter. He’d savour this moment.  
  
That was all it took for Jensen to get moving. He plastered his body to Jared’s and pushed him down, grinding their bodies together. He took the lube in shaky fingers and reached down to circle at Jared’s entrance. Jared nodded at his questioning gaze and gasped as it pushed inside him.  
  
Jensen worked him open slowly, savouring every inch of him and capturing his moans with kisses. Jared kind of hated him for purposely missing his prostate most of the time but forgave him all over again each time he curled his fingers against it.  
  
“I’m ready.” Jared panted. “Please Jen I can’t wait any more.”  
  
Jensen nodded and took a deep breath. He slicked himself up and kissed Jared deeply as he pressed inside, trying to take his mind off the burn of being stretched wide open. Jared shifted his hips slightly to allow Jensen fully into his body, his legs wrapped around Jensen’s back and he hooked his ankles together.  
  
“Breathe,” Jensen instructed. His hands smoothed his sweaty bangs out of his face and he placed delicate kisses everywhere he could reach until Jared let him know it was ok to move.  
  
It was the longest they’d ever been together. Jensen slowly rocked in and out of his body, pressing deeper each and every time. Jared held on and let Jensen take him through it, marking his body with bites and sucking bruises onto the skin. He wasn’t in a rush to get off. He just needed to feel his mate. Just in case this was the last time. He would wear Jensen’s marks proudly tomorrow and would morn over them if he lost him.  
  
“I got you.” Jensen shuddered as he came to completion, bringing Jared with him as he held him in his arms. “I got you.”  
  
“Don’t leave me.” Jared sobbed, finally letting the emotions over power him. They had just made love and it was beautiful and perfect and he couldn’t stand the thought of never having it again.  
  
“I’m not going anywhere.” Jensen promised and cradled Jared in his arms until exhaustion got the better of him._   
  


***

  
  
  
  
“You lied.” Jared accused, his voice trembled as he spoke but he fought against it. “You broke your promise to me. How could you?”  
  
Jensen of course was unresponsive and it shattered everything inside of Jared to see his mate looking so fragile. He’d been born to love this man and he did. He loved him with everything in his heart and then some. They had a family together. They had a future together.  
  
“I won’t give up on you.” Jared promised. “You never gave up on me so I’m never giving up on you. Not until the bond breaks and takes me with you.”  
  
As long as the bond was still in place, there was still hope.  
  


***

  
**Chapter 8**

***

 

**_Cause all of the stars have faded away_ **   


  
**_Just try not to worry  
You’ll see them someday_ **

***

  
  
  
  
_Jared found himself leaning forward, lying beside Jensen and resting his head on his mate’s chest. Wrapping him up close and crying as he waited for the silver to drag him under. It wouldn’t be long. Jensen was gone. Jared had to go too. That’s how a mating worked.  
  
“You’re not alone” Jared promised, threading his fingers through Jensen’s. “You’ll never be alone.”  
  
Jared sang softly to Jensen as the weight of the silver dragged him under. Jensen had always called him a sucky singer but ever since he’d heard his mate sing he’d managed to get him sing to him multiple times. To think he’d never hear that Texan voice sing him a cheesy love song again was enough to let the silver pull him over to unconsciousness.  
  
His body slumped next to Jensen’s, wrapped around his mate and allowing nature to take its course. It was exactly how their lives should end, together. _   
  


  
  
***

  
  
  
  
He’d willingly let himself give up living for Jensen before so it wouldn’t be hard to do it again if it came to it. Jared wasn’t as strong as Jensen was. Sure he could kick his ass in a fight but Jensen was the emotional strength that kept Jared going. He knew that Jensen would want him to go on for his children but he couldn’t. Without Jensen he just couldn’t.  
  


  
  
***

  
  
  
  
_“You ever think about having kids?” Jared asked softly, trying not to scare his mate at the thought.  
  
“With you?” Jensen asked. At Jared’s nod he smiled, “yeah.”  
  
“And?” Jared prompted.  
  
“I’d really love to give you a family one day,” Jensen whispered._   
  


  
  
***

  
  
  
  
Jared waited patiently while his children said their goodbyes. Jared didn’t say a goodbye. Goodbyes were reserved for people who weren’t coming back. Jensen was coming back.  
  
He had to.  
  


  
  
***

  
  
  
  
_Jared trailed his kisses down Jensen’s throat, taking in his scent and trying to decipher what was wrong. He smelt different. There was no heat, no pheromones other than what Jensen usually had and there was another smell on top of that. It smelt new… he’d smelt that scent before.  
  
“What is it?” Jensen asked curiously.  
  
Jared couldn’t stop the wide grin splitting his face as he locked eyes with his mate. “You’re pregnant.” They were going to be parents._   
  


  
  
***

  
  
  
  
“You still owe me like a bunch of babies.” Jared’s voice sounded too loud in the silent room but he had to talk to Jensen. He couldn’t stand the silence.  
  
He pressed a kiss to the back of Jensen’s hand, choking on a sob that escaped. “I need you. I fucking miss you so you just come back ok?”  
  
“Come on Jensen.” Jared pleaded. “Fight for me.”  
  


  
  
***

  
  
  
  
_“Jen are you crying?”  
  
“It’s the fucking hormones.” Jensen sobbed into Jared’s shoulder.  
  
“Oh babe,” Jared shifted his position to wrap both arms around his mate and hold him close. “You sure it’s the hormones?”  
  
“I cried yesterday when Danneel’s cake didn’t rise properly so yes I’m pretty sure it’s hormones.”  
  
Jared bit his lip around a smirk and decided to ignore the sarcasm in Jensen’s words. “You sure that you just genuinely weren’t upset you couldn’t eat Danneel’s cake? I know how you love those.” He sobbed even harder at the words. “Jen?”  
  
“I was reliving it!” he cried. “She put the right amount of baking soda in it and everything! But nothing happened!”  
  
“Oh god what am I going to do with you?” Jared sighed._   
  


  
  
***

  
  
  
  
God he missed him. He’d been gone for a whole day and Jared already couldn’t live without him. “You’re not dead.” Jared told him firmly. “Come on baby you can fight this heat.”  
  
He’d listened to Sophia long enough to know that Jensen was dead but his soul was still alive and being kept stuck to his body by Jared’s bond. His heat had reached its peak and his fever had finally broke but it had cost him his life. Jared was certain that if Jensen’s soul fought hard enough then he could get him back. The bond wouldn’t be strong if he really couldn’t come back.  
  


***

**_Take what you need  
And be on your way  
And stop crying your heart out_ **

***

  
  
  
  
_“Jen. I am so thrilled to have you as my mate and carrying my pup. Maybe it’s enough for some Weres but it’s not enough for me because I know how much marriage means in your world. I want that with you Jensen. I want to be your husband. I want you in every way I can. I want to take you away for a while, get married and spend some quality time with just me and you. Christmas is coming up and when is more magical and romantic to get married than Christmas?” Jared had thought this through and he could tell that his consideration had touched Jensen deeply.  
  
“You really want to marry me?” Jensen was the shy one this time.  
  
Jared beamed, “of course I do!” He climbed off the bed and stood in front of Jensen, dropping down onto one knee. “Jensen Ackles. My love, my mate and the father of my child. Will you do me the incredible honour of becoming my husband?”_   
  


  
  
***

  
  
  
  
“I can’t believe you made me have sex with you before you said yes.” Jared let out a soft laugh at the memory. “Drove me crazy waiting for that answer.”  
  
He brushed his fingers over the platinum band on his ring finger and blew out a shuddering breath as he traced over the words engraved on the ring. “Today, tomorrow, always.” He read aloud.  
  


  
  
***

  
  
  
  
_“Jared Padalecki. You think you saved my life but you didn’t. You gave me life. Before I was turned I had nothing and now here I stand with the love of my life, my mate, my alpha and my friend. You’ve given me so much without wanting anything in return. Trusted my instincts and you always take my side. There aren’t words to explain how happy I am that you’re going to be my husband and we’re having our first child together.”  
  
“First?” Jared’s smile turned hopeful.  
  
“Of many.” Jensen promised. “I don’t know what else I can say other than I love you and I’m looking forward to some relaxation with just the two of us. Our first Christmas together and then seeing our baby for the first time. I’m looking forward to it all. The good and the bad. Everything you give me because that’s who you are and it’s the man I fell in love with. No mating bond could ever compete with how crazy I am about you.”  
  
“So I guess I now pronounce you Mr and Mr Padalecki. Sorry about the shitty name Jensen. I think even Rosenbaum is more attractive than Padalecki.” Chad shrugged sympathetically.  
  
“Nothing is more attractive than Padalecki.” Jensen grinned as he kissed Jared._   
  


  
  
***

  
  
  
  
Jared held onto the ring on Jensen’s finger, kissing it tenderly and letting his tears drip onto his mate’s hand. Padalecki suited Jensen.  
  
“I’d really like you to wake up now Mr Padalecki.” Jared asked softly. “At the risk of sounding like a girl, I really need a cuddle.”  
  


  
  
***

  
  
  
  
_“I can’t do this anymore! I don’t want this!” Jensen choked on more sobs and ended up coughing from getting himself so worked up.  
  
“Don’t want what Jensen?” Jared’s voice was shaking as he spoke.  
  
“This! I don’t want to be pregnant Jared! I don’t want it! Any of it!” he cried, slamming his fists into his stomach in order to take out his frustration._   
  


  
  
***

  
  
  
  
“I had to pin you down just to stop you freaking out. All because you couldn’t fasten your jeans so you had an anxiety attack you little drama queen.” Jared had been scared back then by his mate’s behaviour but he’d give anything to feel that fear again. He’d rather Jensen alive and terrified than… Jared couldn’t finish that thought.  
  


  
  
***

  
  
  
  
Members of the pack kept checking up on them and it was currently Gale’s turn. Jared couldn’t fight bad memories from rising to the surface when it came to him but there were also a lot more good ones. Gale was crying silently as he watched over Jensen and he was being painstakingly obvious but it didn’t matter. Jensen was lucky to have so many people care about him.  
  
“I know you love him.” Jared winced at how awful his voice sounded and Gale stared wide eyed at him.  
  
“I… uh… Jay you know I wouldn’t.”  
  
“I know.” Jared smiled slightly. “You’d never try to make a move on him. I know you love my daughter just as much and that you’re happy.”  
  
“It’s my human side.” Gale admitted. “My wolf only lets me have one mate but my human side doesn’t quite understand the prospect of only loving one person.”  
  
“It’s ok.” Jared assured him. “He loves you too.”  
  
“Not in that way though.” Gale sighed.  
  
“No.” Jared agreed. “But you’re his best friend.”  
  
“And I’m so damn lucky to have him.” Gale smiled.  
  
“Does Grace know?” Jared asked. “Does she know you’re in love with my mate?”  
  
“She knew it before she mated with me.” Gale admitted. “She doesn’t care because she knows I’d never go for him and that I love her. I was reluctant to mate with her at first but she’s told me constantly that she trusts me and feels sorry for the human part of me.”  
  
“Have you told Jensen?”  
  
“He knows.” Gale was certain of it. “I haven’t told him but I know that he knows.”  
  
“When he wakes up you should tell him. He should know.” Jared kissed Jensen’s knuckles as he spoke.  
  
“What makes you so certain he’s even coming back?” Gale asked, wiping at stray tears. “He’s not breathing Jared.”  
  
“The bond is still strong.” Jared could feel his mate as if he was sitting next to him reading or watching TV. “He’s here and he’s fighting. He’ll wake up.”  
  
“Sophia said that it was incredibly rare for omegas to come back after an obsession fever broke if they didn’t take a new mate.”  
  
“Rare.” Jared agreed. “But not impossible.”  
  
“Can I ask you a question?”  
  
“Of course.”  
  
“If you knew this would happen. If Sophia hadn’t kept it to her damn self and told you that breaking the fever would break his body too if he remained unmated with anyone else. Would you have let him mate someone else just to keep him alive?”  
  
Gale’s question made Jared think. He didn’t think he could ever see Jensen mated to somebody else but could he do it if it meant that Jensen would be here not and laughing with them? Could he stand to see his mate with somebody else just so that he’d survive even if Jensen didn’t want it?  
  
“No.” He whispered. “He doesn’t want another mate. I’d rather he died happy than survived with something he doesn’t want.”  
  
“He’s so lucky to have you.” Gale tried to smile but ended up choking out a sob and covering his eyes. “I’m sorry Jared.” He stood up and turned away. “I just can’t see him like this.”  
  
“You’re allowed to leave you know. You don’t have to see him if you don’t want to.”  
  
“I promised him I’d stop you doing something stupid if anything ever happened to him.” Gale admitted. “Back when we were running from the cougars Jensen made me promise that you’d live a long life with the kids. I’m not sure I’ll be able to keep that promise. I can’t watch you go through the pain.”  
  
“Remind me not to make you promise me anything in the future then.” A croaky voice mumbled and the alphas heads snapped in the direction of the bed where Jensen was smiling weakly at them.  
  
“Jen!” Jared raced to his side and pulled him into his arms.  
  
“Can we not suffocate the dead guy?” Jensen whined and Jared released his hold a little.  
  
“How are you alive?” Jared asked with awe.  
  
“I have no idea.” Jensen admitted. “But I’m in your arms again so I don’t care.”  
  
Jared pressed his nose against his mate’s throat and grinned, he smelt like his Jensen again. His skin was getting warmer and slowly gaining some colour. He was back. He was alive. And most importantly, the heat was gone.  
  
Jensen was going to be ok.  
  


***

 

  
**Chapter 9**

***

  
  
  
  
“So you feel fine?” Sophia asked suspiciously, clearly not believing a word Jensen was saying as she checked his temperature for the hundredth time.  
  
“I feel great.” Jensen smiled reassuringly. “Can I get out of this damn hospital bed now?”  
  
“No.” Sophia and Jared replied in unison.  
  
“Seriously guys, I’m fine.” Jensen couldn’t remember the last time he felt this good.  
  
“You were dead.” Sophia argued. “You don’t just feel fine after that!”  
  
“You said it could happen with the heat if I didn’t take on another mate. So why is this a big shock?”  
  
“Because normally the omega dies but doesn’t come back!” Sophia flailed her arms around as if that would make Jensen understand better but he understood just fine.  
  
“So you pretty much knew that I’d die?” Jensen couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “You were prepared for me to not wake up?”  
  
“If it was true then I didn’t want your last few months or however long you had left to be spent terrified and upset. It was in your best interests to not know.” Sophia checked him over again and Jensen rolled his eyes from all the attention.  
  
“If omegas normally die then how exactly am I alive?” Jensen was tired and he really didn’t want to talk about this any longer than necessary.  
  
“I’m guessing it’s your bond. When you’re close you keep each other alive. Jared said that he could still feel your bond so I’m guessing your soul didn’t give up. Your fever finally broke and your heat went out with a bang. You probably wouldn’t be talking to me right now if Jared hadn’t near enough taped himself to your side the entire time.” Sophia had given up trying to explain anything when it came to Jared and Jensen. Every time she thought she had them figured out they’d go and do something stupid like come back from the dead.  
  
“I didn’t feel it when you died.” Jared admitted. “When you got stabbed I felt it tearing me apart inside but I didn’t feel anything this time. I knew you were still alive somehow. Maybe your body just stopped working for a little while?”  
  
“I’m not even sure I want to figure out why this happened.” Sophia ripped up her paperwork and threw it up in the air. “I’m done with understanding you two. I think I’ll go see if I can figure out what’s wrong with Luna because that is at least something I can do. Both of you are impossible.”  
  
Sophia turned and left the room without taking the time to assess Jensen any more. He was clearly fine and not in the mood to be prodded for medical reasons so she simply diagnosed him as ‘alive’ and left it at that. If he died again then she was staying as far away from it as possible. Seriously, would it kill them to both live like a normal Were for just a few decades?  
  
“You didn’t give up on me then?” Jensen sent a small smile at his mate.  
  
“I’d never give up on you.” Jared answered honestly.  
  
“Good.” Jensen pulled Jared in close to nuzzle against him. “I didn’t want to tell Sophia but I could hear everything.”  
  
“W-what?” Jared’s face scrunched up in confusion.  
  
“I could hear you and everyone else. It was like I was asleep but not. I don’t know how to explain it. Maybe it was like when somebody is in a coma? They say that they might be able to hear people talking to them so perhaps it was like that.” Jensen had no explanation for what he’d felt and heard but he tried to explain it to Jared as best as possible through the bond.  
  
“So you weren’t really gone?” Jared looked so damn hopeful that Jensen couldn’t disagree.  
  
“Not really. I was here but I just couldn’t get my stupid body to wake up. Then when I heard you talking to Gale something inside me just snapped back into focus and suddenly I could open my eyes and actually live again.” Jensen shrugged. “It got pretty scary for a while.”  
  
“Please tell me you didn’t wake up because of Gale.” Jared wasn’t jealous. He knew Jensen was his mate and he knew Gale’s love was unrequited but he couldn’t stop asking what if? What if Jensen started feeling for Gale?  
  
“I woke up because of you.” Jensen assured him. “You just happened to be talking to Gale when it happened. I heard him say he wouldn’t stop you from doing something stupid and it made me want to slap him around the back of his stupid head.”  
  
“Ok.” Jared didn’t really know what else to say but he’d believe every word Jensen told him if he asked because he knew deep down that Jensen was telling the truth. There was just a small part of him that couldn’t help feeling insecure.  
  


***

  
  
  
  
Jensen purred in contentment when he finally got to move back to his own bed. He hated being cooped up and being cooped up in a hospital bed was even worse. He was so thankful to Sophia when she finally deemed him alive enough to move back to his and Jared’s bedroom.  
  
They were sure that the heat was now gone but they hadn’t left Jensen in contact with an alpha since he’d woken up just in case. The only way to prove if the heat was gone was to bring in somebody who was grossed out by the idea of two guys having sex and didn’t lust over Jensen in any sort of way. It also couldn’t be a family member because they might not be able to scent him properly so they bought in Chad.  
  
“Hey Jennifer. You got bored of being the damsel in distress yet?” Chad greeted and dumped himself down next to Jensen.  
  
Jensen growled at the alpha but Chad ignored him in favour of teasing him some more. Jared was lying on his other side and keeping a close eye on his friend but Chad showed no sign of scenting Jensen in any way other than in greeting.  
  
“I think it’s safe to say that you’re no longer smelly.” Chad beamed.  
  
“Can you stop calling me smelly?” Jensen grit out.  
  
“I’m going to have to now you no longer smell.” Chad sighed in disappointment. “But I guess you no longer need to have Jared super glued to you so it’s not all bad.”  
  
“I’ll just have to stick myself to him in other ways.” Jensen entwined his fingers with Jared’s and Chad made a gagging sound.  
  
“That’s cute and all but the pack has seriously missed you.” Chad pulled Jensen into an awkward hug and ruffled Jared’s hair when he glared at the other alpha.  
  
“I guess I’ve missed you too.” Jensen admitted, laughing when he caught sight of Jared’s pout.  
  
“I haven’t missed you quite as much.” Jared brushed his fingers through his hair in an attempt to tame it but he didn’t have much luck.  
  
“So, how did the kids take your reincarnation?” Chad asked and reached around for the TV remote on the nightstand, flicking it on before they could reply.  
  
“They were all pretty happy.” Jensen actually couldn’t remember the last time his kids looked so damn happy to see him. They all loved him but it was only his youngest who really showed it with their actions.  
  
“I’ll bet.” Chad started flicking aimlessly through the channels as he spoke.  
  
“You find out anything about Luna while I was taking a time out?” Jensen was still curious as to what had made the new Were turn into a cougar with no communication.  
  
“Yeah. She can send out messages but can’t receive anything. It’s weird but she’s working with Sophia and if anybody can get to the bottom of it then she can.” Chad looked like he didn’t really care but if they wanted to know about Sophia’s findings then Chad was the one to ask.  
  
“What about her being a cougar?” Jensen pushed.  
  
“Well that’s the funny thing. She has no cougar DNA. Every part of her blood screams wolf but she is still a cougar and hasn’t yet managed to shift into a wolf. Sophia suspects that maybe Cole is a carrier of the Were gene and it’s gone through to the baby and is therefore affecting Luna but that’s pretty much all we can come up with. It seems that her body is doing everything it can for the baby.”  
  
“Meaning what?”  
  
“She’s losing weight pretty fast and she’s eating like a pig. The baby is exceedingly healthy but she looks like she could keel over at any minute. She didn’t look like it affected her until she shifted back into her human form. Guess the full moon bought it out of her.” Chad switched off the TV and turned to Jensen with a serious expression. “Sophia thinks that her body may be more focused on the baby’s survival than hers. It’s not a good position to be in and if it gets much worse then Sophia will have to give her an abortion to save her life. Maybe they could try again when her body gets back to normal but nobody knows yet. Time will tell.”  
  
“Wow.” Jensen huffed out a breath and Jared pulled him into his arms, sensing his mate’s feelings about the subject. “Poor Cole and Luna.”  
  
“Yeah it sucks but wouldn’t you much rather they both lived and were able to have children in the future when they’re both healthy?”  
  
“Since when did you become the voice of reason?” Jensen smirked and Chad slapped weakly at his arm.  
  
“Fuck you.”  
  
“You wanna?” Jensen leered.  
  
“Fuck no!” Chad gaped. “Gross!”  
  
“Aw Chad you’re breaking my heart.” Jensen teased. “We miss anything else while I was busy being dead?” Jared flinched at the words but Jensen didn’t want to tip toe around the subject. He was gone but now he’s back and fine. Everything is fine.  
  
“Cole and Luna mated at long last.” He beamed.  
  
“I’m not sure if I’m happy for them or offended that Cole saw my death as a perfect opportunity for a fuck.” Jensen’s brows narrowed as he thought it through.  
  
“He was actually grieving pretty hard.” Chad frowned. “Wouldn’t be surprised if Luna wasn’t all that happy about it in the end because I don’t think I’ve ever seen his alpha out in so much force. Nearly put Gale on his ass when he told him to calm down. It’s likely he let the wolf out and chose to let it take control. Then you missed out on your husband putting me in a hospital bed too.”  
  
“Better or worse than me punching you whenever you drooled over me when I was in heat?” Jensen laughed at the memory of punching Chad whenever he had to. It wasn’t as much of a chore as it should be because punching Chad was pretty damn fun.  
  
“Worse.” Chad glared at them both and a knock on the door disturbed their chat. “I’ll get it.”  
  
Chad rolled off the bed and opened the door to reveal a timid looking Sophia standing in the doorway. He let her in and she shuffled about trying to find something to say until she caught Chad giving her a ‘what the actual fuck are you doing?’ look.  
  
“Jensen?” Sophia bit her lip nervously as she gained the attention of both the omega and his alpha. “I found something from the examination I did a couple days ago when you woke up and I think you should probably know about it.”  
  
Jensen found himself holding onto Jared as he braced himself. She didn’t look like she had good news and after everything they had been through it was hard to think it was even possible for them to have good news.  
  
“What is it?” Jared asked when Jensen couldn’t.  
  
“Well it seems that the heat has taken its toll on your body.” She smiled sadly. “Mainly affecting your fertility.”  
  
“What are you saying?” Jensen whispered, his voice breaking without his consent.  
  
“It could only be temporary. For all we know it could just be some after effect of the heat that will settle down over time.” Sophia tried to smile reassuringly at them but Jared was having none of it.  
  
“What is wrong with his fertility?” Jared demanded.  
  
“That’s just it.” She shrugged. “He has no fertility.”  
  
“Are you saying what I think you’re saying?” Jensen could feel the tears already slipping down his cheeks as he spoke.  
  
“I’m so sorry.” She said softly. “But the tests show that you’re infertile.”  
  


***

  
**Chapter 10**

***

  
  
  
They were silent for several long moments before Jensen choked on a pained sob, screaming out and crumbling in Jared’s arms. They weren’t planning on another baby in the near future but to find out that it wasn’t possible was enough to shatter everything inside of the omega. His entire being longed for an endless supply of children to satisfy his alpha and prolong their bloodline. The reality of the situation was almost too painful as he cried against his alpha.  
  
“It’s ok Jensen.” Jared rubbed soothing hands over Jensen’s back and pressed a kiss against his temple. “We’ve already got eight beautiful children. We don’t need any more.” Jared was fighting back his own tears but he had to be strong for his omega.  
  
“I don’t care if we don’t need them. I want more kids Jay. I don’t know if I can cope with never being able to feel my body swell with children again.” Jensen clutched onto Jared as tight as he could to try and ease the pain.  
  
“We’ll get through it.” Jared promised.  
  
“No.” Jensen was sobbing uncontrollably and coughing from how worked up he was getting. “I can’t get through this.”  
  
“We will.” Jared said more firmly.  
  
“What if we can’t have any more kids Jay?” Jensen wrapped his arms around his stomach and curled protectively in on himself. Not even Jared could provide him comfort this time.  
  
“It doesn’t matter to me. You’re what matters.” Jared repeated himself over and over again until Jensen had cried himself to sleep.  
  
Sophia had long gone and they were both in the privacy of their room so Jared allowed himself to cry too. He couldn’t let Jensen see his pain so he finally let it all out while his mate was asleep. He completely understood Jensen’s fear. Were’s were immortal so that they could pretty much have an endless bloodline if they wanted to and to know it might not happen for them was something that cut very deep for his alpha.  
  


  
***

  
  
  
Jensen hadn’t left the bedroom in a week. He had been curled up under the sheets and wallowing in his own misery. When he wasn’t crying he was sleeping and Jared found himself walking on eggshells around his mate. It was getting harder to be near him and Jared was running out of ways to try and make things better. Sophia had said that it was entirely possible that it may only be temporary but Jensen was convinced it was permanent. Jared just wanted his mate to be ok.  
  
“Jen?” Jared sat down on the bed next to his mate and rubbed his shoulder gently to see if he was awake. “Misha cooked your favourite for dinner.”  
  
“I’m not hungry.” Jensen mumbled and pulled away from Jared’s touch.  
  
“Jen you have to eat.” Jared pleaded. “You haven’t eaten anything properly in a week and you just literally came back from the dead. You need your strength.”  
  
“I’m fine.” Jensen sighed and closed his eyes, cutting off Jared’s argument.  
  
“No you’re not.” Jared argued softly.  
  
“Just… leave me alone.”  
  
“Jensen. This isn’t the end of the world.”  
  
“You don’t know!” Jensen turned back to him with fury in his eyes. “You’ve never held a child in your body. You’ve never felt that connection. You. Don’t. Know. Jared.”  
  
“No you’re right I don’t.” Jared agreed. “I’m just as upset as you are but there are more important things. You’re alive, our children are happy and healthy and our grandkids are growing like weeds. We don’t need anything else. We have everything.”  
  
“Except a baby and we’ll never have that again.” Jensen’s voice broke and he wiped at the tears forming in his eyes.  
  
“You don’t know that.” Jared wrapped his arms around his mate and held him tight. “There’s no proof that this is forever. We are forever Jensen. Us and our family. This is just a bump in the road.”  
  
“A bump.” Jensen huffed out a humourless laugh. “Guess I better get used to not having one of those.”  
  
“Oh for fucks sake Jensen.” Jared scraped a hand through his hair in annoyance. “There are so much more important things in our lives. We have everything we could ever need so why can’t you see that?”  
  
“Why can’t you see that I’m no longer of any use to you? I can’t give you a child anymore so why the hell would you want me?” Jensen was fully crying by the time he’d finished and Jared’s heart broke for his mate.  
  
“You think that’s all you are to me? A baby maker? Jensen you are so much more than that. How can you think you mean any less to me just because you might not be able to give me any more children? You’ve given me more children than I had any right to ask for. We had Alec and he’s not cut out to be a pack alpha but Cole is. I have my heir and that’s all I need. My heir and you. Everything else is just an incredible bonus.” Jared couldn’t understand how Jensen could think he meant so little to Jared.  
  
“I just feel worthless. All I’ve done is cause you pain.” Jensen’s voice had lost all tone and emotion as he stared blankly ahead of him.  
  
“It’s been hard sometimes but when you compare it to all the amazing things we have shared together it doesn’t even matter to me how bad could get. All that matters is us. What will it take to make you see that?” Jared needed his mate to believe him.  
  
“Do you ever wish you’d mated with somebody else?”  
  
“What? No. I don’t. How could you ask me that?”  
  
“I do. I wish I’d mated with somebody else. You don’t deserve to be hurt by me.”  
  
“You don’t hurt me. Saying things like this hurts me.” Jared fought back tears and cupped Jensen’s face in his hands. “You deserve the world and I’m honoured to spend every day trying to give it to you.”  
  
“You mean that?” Jensen asked hopefully.  
  
“Of course I do.” Jared pressed a sweet kiss against his lips and kissed away the tears. “I love you. Even though you drive me crazy at times you are the most incredible person I’ve ever met. I need you. Only you. Exactly how you are.”  
  
“You might need to tell me that more often.” Jensen let out a nervous laugh and snuggled into Jared’s embrace.  
  
“I’ll tell you every day if that’s what it takes.” Jared vowed.  
  


  
***

  
  
  
The next week was easier and Jensen even started venturing out of the bedroom for food and some socialisation. Sophia was seeing promising signs that the infertility may only be temporary as Jensen’s body was still recovering from the heat but Jensen had given up hope. He seemed to be accepting it instead of fighting it and Jared was awed by his mate’s strength.  
  
Jared climbed into bed behind his mate and blew a raspberry on the back of his neck. Jensen giggled and pushed Jared off, turning around in his arms and nipping playfully at his earlobe. It would be a long road to happiness again but they’d do it together. Everything would work out just fine.  
  
“Are you ok?” Jared asked, nuzzling his mate affectionately.  
  
“No.” Jensen admitted sadly before giving Jared a hopeful smile. “But I will be.”  
  


  
**End.**

***

 


End file.
